Impresso Expresso
by RebeccaR97
Summary: AU Malec. Alec works at Java Jones, where he meets Magnus and a love story begins. Will Alec be able to open up? Will Magnus be able to open up? (rated M because of angst, language and such) -I'll try to update once a week-
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hellooo, this is a au story about Malec.  
lealover1 named this story, so thank you, even though your suggestions were weird xD

Remember, reviews = love

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, they belong to Cassandra Clare. (I've only created filler characters)

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Alec awoke as always, freezing. He groaned as he sat up, stretching his arms above his head. He lived in a small apartment, though it felt more like a very small hotel room. With only one room and a bathroom, a very small fridge which didn't really matter since it was almost always empty. The bathroom was practically only a toilet, sink and shower, there wasn't much floor space. Alec didn't mind though, he didn't need that much space. There were also the fact that he could afford the rent on his own. Though his salary from his job at the café Java Jones dosen't cover food too, it was alright, his sister Izzy always tried to give him some cash or food. It was hard for her, since their father, Robert, would kill her if he found out. However with his sisters help, the tip and extra hours he managed to stay alive. It wasn't really the life he'd pictured for himself but he didn't really have a choice. His father had kicked him out when he brought his first boyfriend, Dave, home and told his parents that he was gay. It hadn't ended pretty, his father started to scream and shout, kicked Dave out, no Alec didn't want to think about that, he didn't want to think about that day at all. He had to get dressed and go to work.

Alec arrived to work a couple minutes early, though he preferred to do that, especially when he was opening. He prepared everything, he put out the fresh made bagels and prepared some coffee. Just as he turned the sign to "OPEN", he heard his co-worker Simon come in through the back door.

"Good morning" Simon said, as happy as usual. Alec didn't understand how he could be this happy in the morning, especially on a Saturday morning.

"Good morning" Alec muttered back, definitely not a morning person. Simon knowing this, gave Alec a cup of coffee.

"My treat" he said, and Alec thanked him. Simon knew about Alec's lack off money and though Alec didn't particularly like him, he was nice and his sisters boyfriend. Another detail that made it hard for Alec to dislike him was the fact that he took amazing care of his sister. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, but with their mother an empty shell after their little brother Max died and their father making it almost impossible for her to have any contact with Alec, she needed the emotional support.

Simon being the one with energy started to walk around the café cleaning tables. Alec stood leaned against the counter next to the register, sipping on his coffee, trying to find some energy. That's when he heard the door pling, indicating that a costumer had arrived, something unusual this early on a Saturday. When Alec looked up to greet the customer he chocked on his coffee. Walking towards him was the most beautiful and glittery man he'd ever seen. His black hair was in fluffy spikes, with red tops and a ton of glitter. As if that wasn't enough, for the man to have the perfect hair, he also had the most stunning eyes Alec had ever seen, almost cat like, yellow and green. Oh and the jawline, god dammit, that jawline. Alec knew he was staring, though he was incapable of doing anything about it.

"Well, haven't my morning been blessed" the man said, Alec felt himself blushing, cursing himself, he never got like this with anyone.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered as he saw Simon looking between them and his phone, dammit, he's telling Izzy about this.

"You see, here I was moping because my best friend abandoned me, without any keys or phone" he smiled, clearly not mad at his friend.

"Oh" Alec managed to get out. ´wow Alec, that's a perfect answer´ he thought to himself.

"He and his boyfriend thinks that it's a very funny stunt to pull on me you see" the man continued, Alec had no idea what to do, why was this beauty small talking with him?

"Do you want anything?" Alec panicked and said that, really smooth, he just sounded rude.

"Your number?" the man told him but at the same time asked.

"Wh-wha-why?" Alec stuttered, suspecting his face to be red as a tomato at this point.

The other man smiled and Alec felt his legs turn into spaghetti, why did this stranger have this effect on him? It wasn't the first time a gorgeous man flirted with him. "Well, one reason is your beautiful hazel eyes" the man leaned in closer to me, standing on his toes to reach up to my ear "but I mean, everything about you is perfect." His seductive voice cause Alec to lose all ability to speak or breath.

"Here, it's Alec's number" Simon said behind Alec as he gave Magnus a napkin with Alec's number written on it.

"Wh-whaa-what?" Alec stuttered again, looking in horror at Simon, who just smiled and waved his phone "Izzy" he simply stated, of course Izzy would get in the middle of this. Alec sighed.

"I'm Magnus" the man told him and reached out a hand, Alec stared at the hand for a moment before getting to his senses and took his hand, he managed to smile as he said "Alec" and shook Magnus's hand.

"You're even prettier when you smile" Magnus said, making Alec to blush once again. "Though, you're adorable when you blush too" Magnus added, earning a smile from Alec.

"You're very beautiful when you smile too" Alec said, suddenly getting all his flirting skills back, he really needed to thank Simon and Izzy later, though he still didn't like them meddling in his business.

Magnus smiled, even bigger and more beautiful than before. Alec felt his legs weaken again, he swallowed hard, forced a smile as he asked if Magnus wanted to order something. So Magnus ordered two black coffee and one with cream, which Simon insisted on making, leaving Alec and Magnus to half awkward small chat. Though the small chat went smoother than Alec expected, Magnus had surprised him, beneath all that glitter and make up laid a nice man, not only a party animal. Though, Alec understood that he was that too, since he explained that he'd been at a club all night and their apartment buzzer was broken, Ragnor as his best friend was called and Raphael, his boyfriend, was still sleeping. Therefore, leaving Magnus to wander the streets, until he saw that this café was open and then his morning turned amazing when he was greeted by an angel at the disk. A comment that made Alec blush, he was anything but an angel, though he liked the compliment. He even managed to tell Magnus that he had brightened his morning too and explain that Izzy was his sister who dated Simon, the one making the coffee.

Alec was a bit sad to see Magnus go, but he understood that he couldn't engage in small talk with him all day, he had a job to do and Magnus needed sleep. Alec almost had an heart attack when Magnus tipped them with 10 dollars each. Thanking Simon for being a good wingman and thanking Alec for brightening his morning, something Alec thanked him back for. Just when Magnus walked out of the door, he turned back and winked at Alec, who lost his ability to move or breath until Magnus was out of his sight.

For about thirty minutes the work day continued as usual, slow with nothing happening but Simon teasing him about Magnus. Then Alec's phone vibrated from the staff room, causing Simon to sprint in there and grab his phone.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Alec screamed, annoyed that Simon was snooping. When Simon gave Alec his phone he had a huge smile on his face, Alec knew what this meant. He looked on the screen

 **-Hey beautiful ;) xoxo Magnus**

Alec smiled, huge and wide at this, Magnus wasn't just playing with him, he really wanted to talk. Or maybe he just wanted sex, which Alec wouldn't say no to either.

 **-Hello beautiful glitter man ;) xoxo Alec**

He quickly typed back, thanking the gods that he'd managed to scrape together some cash so he could text without wifi. When he looked up he saw Simon texting and smiling. He took the phone from Simon.

"STOP TELLING IZZY EVERYTHING" he screamed at Simon as he typed a message to her, telling her to mind her own business, that he would fill her in when there was something to talk about.

The rest of the morning shift was slow, all he did was texting with Magnus, only a couple of costumers coming in. And since Alec had the short shift today he got to go home before rush hour, something that usually was bad since it gave less tips, but today was different, he'd gotten a huge tip and since he was happier then usual, other costumers tipped bigger. So Alec decided to stop by the store on his way home, buying food for a week and even afforded to buy a new sketch pad and pencils. He walked home happy, he still had money left even though he'd bought real food. As he walked through his door he saw an envelope on the floor, with Izzy's handwriting on it, spelling out "To: Alexander". He smiled and picked it up, knowing there was cash inside he opened and checked how much. He froze, holy shit, there was a 100 dollars, how in the hell had she managed to get that much money? He put his remaining tip money in the envelope and hid it between the wall and his fridge. Sending a quick thank you text to his sister before picking up his groceries. He couldn't text Izzy too much or too often since that would increase the risk of Robert finding out. He spent the rest of the day texting with Magnus and sketching him down, never managing to get that perfect jawline right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Alec woke up and went to work as usual. As he walked to Java Jones, with music in his ears, he heard his phone beep. Tiered and confused, he wondered who texted him this early.

 **-Good morning beautiful xoxo Magnus**

Alec smiled, as he remember the gorgeous glitter man who walked into the café yesterday. He was surprised that this man was still talking to him. Magnus is the hottest guy Alec had ever seen, surely he wouldn't need to put in this time to get laid.

 **-You sure that this isn't good night for you? ;) xoxo Alec**

Alec walked into the café, today he was working with Maia. He liked her better then Simon and she'd prepared everything so it was just for them to open. They said their hellos and when Alec's phone buzzed again he got a strange look from Maia. His phone almost never got any messages, until yesterday. The only ones who had his number was Izzy and his best friend Jace. Oh and Magnus of course, but Maia didn't know that.

 **-So when can I see you again? For a date ;) xoxo Magnus**

Alec blushed, was this man really asking him out? Alec had been sure that he just wanted a hook up, something Alec had come to terms with, he really didn't mind. He wasn't used to be taken out on a date before a one-night stand.

"Why are you blushing?" Maia asked him and pinched his arm.

"I am not" Alec said, turning away to answer Magnus.

 **-I'm free tomorrow? Then I work all week :( xoxo Alec**

"AHA!" Maia screamed as she snapped Alec's phone from his hands. "Oh my, are someone going on a date?" Maia asked, waving his phone. Alec blushed but smiled.

"Maybe" he said "if he dosen't change his mind" Alec added sadly.

"And why would he do that?" Maia asked, gesturing with her hands toward Alec as she added "I mean, look at you, if you weren't gay I'd totally date you"

"What about Jordan?" Alec teased Maia, Jordan was her boyfriend. She just rolled her eyes and before Maia could answer Alec's phone buzzed again. She quickly unlocked it and smiled wide.

"What, what did he say?" Alec asked, scared of what Magnus had answered. Maybe he was scared off by Alec working so much? A workaholic like Alec didn't party, not that he had any choice, he couldn't afford parties and he had to work unless he wanted to be homeless. However Magnus didn't know that, thus he'd probably think that Alec is a workaholic. Maia showed him his screen.

 **-Tomorrow works, though I'll miss not seeing your pretty face today :( I can pick you up at 7 p.m? xoxo Magnus**

Alec smiled, he couldn't believe that this was happening, he'd only had casual sex since he broke up with Dave. He had no idea if he was ready for this, not that he wasn't over Dave, it's been almost 2 years, but was he ready for a potential relationship? He knew that if he and Magnus would ever become a couple he would have to share all his secrets. Alec was terrible at opening up to people. He decided to accept Magnus invite and was just about to answer the text when the bell rang, indicating that there was a costumer. Alec quickly put his phone down and turned to greet the costumer. Only to see Magnus, he wore sunglasses, which Alec didn't like, he wanted to see those beautiful eyes. His hair was a mess, not styled like yesterday but it was messy in a fancy way.

"Hi" Alec greeted Magnus with a smile. Magnus smiled back, looked around the café and removed his sunglasses.

"Hello there" Magnus said, walking up to the counter where Alec was standing "so it's true, they do have the prettiest boy in New York working here" Magnus flirted with Alec, causing him to blush a little.

"I didn't know that you worked here" Alec responded, making Magnus grin.

"Holy shit Alec" Maia almost screamed and somehow whispered at the same time behind him, making Alec jump a little. He hadn't noticed that she walked up behind him "is this your date?" she looked at him with big eyes.

"I really hope that I am" Magnus responded looking at Alec, with one eyebrow arched.

"Yes" Alec said and was just about to tell Magnus where he could pick him up tomorrow when Maia interrupted "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO HE IS?!" this time, she screamed and almost made Alec deaf. He looked at Maia who was freaking out and then looked at Magnus who tilted his head and had an amused look on his face. He then turned back to Maia.

"Oh my" she said when she saw the confused look on Alec's face "you have no idea have you?" Alec shook his head, no idea why Maia was freaking out, she never freaked out.

"He's Starboy" Maia told Alec as she pointed towards Magnus. Alec followed Maias arm and looked at Magnus.

"That's me" he said with a grin "also known as Magnus Bane"

"I have no idea what that means" Alec told Magnus "but I'm Alec also known as Alexander Lightwood?" this caused both Maia and Magnus to laugh at him.

"Starboy is my stage name" Magnus explained "Maia here has outed me, I'm a pop-star" Alec's jaw dropped to the point where it was practically hitting the floor.

"And you still want to date me?!" Alec half-screamed, not understanding how someone famous would want to date someone like him.

"Uh-hu" Magnus nodded "if you're not freaked out" his usual confidence disappeared as he added that, rubbing his neck and looking down at the floor.

"Wha-? No, not at all" Alec said, this wasn't what he meant, he simply thought that he was too ordinary, not only was he plain looking comparing to the other man but that other man was also famous?!

Magnus smiled "lovely, text me your adress and I'll pick you up 7 p.m"

Alec nodded, smiling "do you want some coffee?"

"Well, I'd look desperate if I didn't buy anything, so I'll have an Espresso" Magnus said with a smile. As Alec turned around to make him the coffee, Maia stopped him.

"I'll make the coffee, it's a dream come true" she told him with big eyes "that man is like a god"

Alec let Maia make the coffee, using the time to chat with Magnus. He found it very easy to talk to Magnus, which was uncommon for Alec. He really enjoyed the conversation even though it was about nothing special. When Maia was done with the espresso, she asked Magnus for an autograph, which she got in exchange for her silence on Magnus and Alec's date. Not that Alec was worried about her telling people, she wasn't a blabber mouth. When Magnus had left, rush hour started. Alec was busy greeting costumers and taking orders. When Alec checked his phone at lunch, which for once consisted of real food, he'd gotten messages from Magnus.

 **-Have you already forgotten me? :( you're supposed to give me your adress xoxo Magnus**

 **-Don't you get breaks? :( xoxo Magnus**

 **-Alexander, do I need to google your adress? :( xoxo Magnus**

Alec smiled as he answered Magnus, sending him his adress and apologizing for leaving him hanging, explaining that there had been a steady flow of costumers.

 **-Yay! Wear something pretty but warm. Don't bring cash, I'll pay ;) xoxo Magnus.**

Alec freaked out, what was he supposed to wear? Pretty but warm? How the fuck would he pull that off? Shit.

 **-Could you tell me where we're going? :o I'll bring cash, you're not paying! xoxo Alec**

He decided to text Jace, asking for help on what to wear. Not that Jace was an expert on clothes but he was the only one who could help Alec. It seemed like a very good choice when Magnus told him that the date was a surprise

"Have you finished your food?" Maia popped her head in the room. Alec nodded "I'll be right there". He went to wash up his plate and texted Magnus that he was going back to work. The rest of the work day flew by, Alec spent it thinking about his date tomorrow.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Starboy belongs to Mowarki on twitter. Check her painting of Starboy out, and all the other artwork. It's amazing. The drawing just really inspired me and I have no self control.

(I should study right now but shhh)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alec threw himself on the floor, landing on all the clothes he'd thrown out of his closet. He had absolutely nothing to wear tonight. All his clothes were old, he'd bought like two pair of jeans and some underwear the last two years. Also, he still had no idea what "pretty but warm" meant. Thankfully his doorbell rang and then the door opened.

"Well hello there" Jace said with a grin "is someone nervous for their date tonight?" Alec just stared at Jace, of course he was nervous, who wouldn't?.

"Well, your clothes won't do, let's go shopping" Jace continued and jiggled his keys.

"You know I can't afford that" Alec sighed, still laying on the floor, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Well, it's my treat, early birthday present" Jace poked Alec's belly with his foot "it's not everyday my best friend goes on a date with someone famous!" Jace reached out his hand and Alec took it, letting Jace help him up. "Fine" Alec muttered.

Jace and Alec had been friends since Jace was born, though Jace was 2 years younger (the same age as Izzy). They'd grown up next to each-other, their fathers being good friends until Alec turned 8, he knew something had happened but not what. That didn't effect Jace and Alec's friendship though, they stayed best friends. Jace had a huge trust fund, which Alec also had had until his father kicked him out. With this trust fund Jace paid for Alec's last year in collage. Something Alec intended on paying back. It's also thanks to Jace that he found an apartment and Jace's girlfriend Clary, helped him get a job in Java Jones, since Simon was her best friend. Alec was grateful for his friends and his sister, without them he would've never survived this. Lost in thought Alec was surprised when Jace stopped the car and announced that they'd arrived.

As soon as Alec got out of the car he heard a voice screaming "ALEC" turning around to face the source of the voice, Alec saw his sister running towards him. Before he had the chance to answer her, she almost knocked him down with the force of her hug. "I missed you" she said as she buried her face in his chest. He held her tighter "I missed you too Iz" he said and placed a kiss on her head. He couldn't believe that his sister was here. As always she had a tight short dress, stiletto heels, her hair in perfect curls and just as perfectly done make up. Their father wasn't a big fan of how she dressed, but apparently he'd given up hope. Or he just let her be so he wouldn't lose the last of his three children.

"So, my big brother has a date?" she said with a smirk on her face "oh, and is it true that you're going on a date with THE Magnus Bane?" she looked him straight in the eyes.

"If by that you mean Starboy, then yes" Alec answered her, causing Izzy to gasp and Jace to laugh.

"Holy shit Alec" she stared at him "you need to look perfect" she took his hand and almost ran through the mall, Jace had to quicken up his steps to follow and Alec was glad that his legs were long. How Izzy could walk this fast in her stiletto heels was beyond Alec.

They arrived at a store and Izzy instantly started picking out clothes, causing both Alec and Jace to have their hands full. He and Jace shared a look of horror. It might have been a misstake to invite Izzy, not that they didn't love her or that Alec wasn't glad to see her. It's just that she always went overboard with these things.

"Izzy, please, this is enough" Alec pleaded to his sister, arms full of clothes. She turned to him pouting as she said "fine" and they all went to the fitting room. If you asked Alec it took hours trying on the clothes, but it was probably closer to 30-40 minutes. Eventually, they managed to agree on one outfit. It was a pair of tight black jeans, a black t-shirt with a v-neck, a basic sweatshirt and a black leather jacket. It was fancier then anything Alec owned but not too fancy. He still looked like himself, which he didn't when Izzy forced him to wear a bright red tank top and glittery jeans. That wasn't even the worst outfit, Alec shivered at the thought. The outfit in itself wasn't that bad however Alec felt like a clown in it.

When Izzy realized that there was some time left she dragged them to a shoe shop. Where she insisted on buying Alec new shoes, also with the argument "an early birthday present". It was over a month left to Alec's birthday but there was no point in arguing, she wouldn't listen anyway, she'll buy shoes no matter what Alec said. As soon as he had his own money he would spoil them back. He was determined to succeed in life, so that he could protect Izzy, so that his father could see that he was worth something and to make Jace proud of him. Jace had invested money in his future and he couldn't fail him, he wouldn't fail him. Alec's thoughts were interrupted when Izzy shoved a pair of booths in his chest.

"Try them on" she instructed and Alec didn't protest. He sat down on the nearest chair and put them on. They were a perfect fit and very comfortable. Alec really needed new shoes and these where perfect for tonight but also worked as everyday shoes.

"They're perfect" Alec told Izzy who nodded in agreement and bought them for him.

As they walked back to Jace's car, Alec checked the time, 4 p.m. He had plenty of time to get ready before Magnus picked him up. There were also a message on his phone.

 **Can't wait for tonight .. xoxo Magnus**

As always, Magnus's message caused him to smile big and wide and before he had the chance to answer Magnus, Izzy poked his side. Alec quickly put the phone in his pocket.

"Sexting are we?" Izzy teased Alec who blushed.

"No, god Izzy, I haven't even gone on a date with him yet"

"I know, but he's hot" Izzy said "I'm almost jealous" she pouted. Making Jace laugh.

"Stop having the same taste in guys, it's creepy" Jace said in-between laughs.

"Ew, I'd never go for Simon" Alec said making gagging noises causing Izzy to punch him in the arm. They continued their bickering and for a while, Alec felt like he was back in the good old days. Before he had told his father about his sexuality, before everything horrible along with that confession. When his life was simple, when he didn't have a hard time opening up to people, because he didn't have that many secrets. Alec's throwback to the good old days was interrupted when they arrived to Jace's car and he had to say goodbye to Izzy. He hugged his sister, long and hard, he never knew when they would see each-other again. He hated being separated from her this way, he felt powerless and was constantly worried about her. Alec was lucky to have Jace still living next door to her, so that he could keep an eye on her. Alec would rather die then let his father lay a hand on her, however he encouraged Izzy to stay there, so she could finish her education. So that their father wouldn't ruin her life as he'd ruined Alec's. When he finally let Izzy go, he looked her straight in the eyes. "Take care. If _anything_ happens go to Jace"

She smiled at him "yes, Alec, you don't need to worry about me" she put her hands on his biceps "it's you I'm worried about, don't do anything stupid Alec" she said, looking him in the eyes, her eyes full of emotions. Alec could see sadness, worry and love, and it made him want to cry. "I love you Iz" he said as he pulled her in for another quick hug. "I love you too Alec" she told him as she kissed his cheek "good luck on your date and thank you Jace for calling me" she walked backwards as she said this, waving her hand before she turned around and walked to her car.

Alec looked after her, rubbing his neck, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright Alec" he heard Jace tell him, he nodded in response. "Yeah, I know" he added, trying to smile at Jace.

Though Jace knew Alec all too well, he didn't buy it and took Alec's hand and pulled him in for a hug, one of those "man hugs", one armed, quick and with that patting or rather pounding on the back. Alec appreciated the gesture, they didn't hug often even though they were close, it just wasn't something they did. Alec would die for Jace and he knew that Jace would die for him, they didn't need a lot of hugging to know that. Their friendship was deeper than that, it didn't matter if there was miles between them, they'd always find a way to support each other.

They got in the car and rode back to Alec's apartment in silence, except for the radio that is. When they arrived Jace wished Alec good luck on his date. Alec proceeded to walk up to his apartment and took a shower, trying to get his mess of a hair somewhat nice and put on his new clothes on. As he looked at himself in the mirror he was scared that he was trying to hard, or that it looked like it. Alec knew that he was trying too hard, though he didn't care he wanted to impress Magnus, but if Magnus thought Alec tried too hard, that would fail. He bit his lip before taking a deep breath and walked out of his apartment and down the stairs. While waiting for Magnus to arrive, Alec leaned against the wall, trying to look chill but he was too excited.

After a few minutes Alec saw a bright red convertible coming towards him. This wasn't usually the kind of car that drove through these neighborhoods so it caught Alec's attention. When he realized that it was Magnus driving that car, his jaw dropped. The car was almost as beautiful as the man driving it. Alec stared as Magnus pulled in and jumped out of the car. Almost drooling when he saw what the other man was wearing. Magnus had a tight but at the same time loose blue shirt, hugging his body in all the right places. His pants were black chinos with a small silver belt and he'd paired it all with deep blue shoes, they looked black until light reflected on them. As Alec eyed Magnus back up from his feet, he noticed that his nails where painted in a glitter black nail polish and his fingers full of shiny rings. And if Alec wasn't already drooling, he sure was when he met Magnus face, just inches from his. Those beautiful cat like eyes framed with black eyeliner and eyelids full off glitter, his lips a shade redder than Alec had seen before and his hair in those perfect spikes with red tops.

"Yes, you look lovely too Alexander" Magnus smiled and Alec could feel Maguns's breath on his skin as he spoke, making his skin tingle. Before Alec could collect himself and answer Magnus, the other mans lips where crashing onto his and Alec just acted on instinct as he closed his eyes and put his arms around Magnus's waist pulling him closer.

* * *

Reviews = love ?  
And thanks to all who has followed this story


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Reviews = love.  
Disclaimer - I own nothing, the characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare. (except for Dave, he's mine I guess, you'll meet him more later)

* * *

When they broke the kiss, Alec tried to catch his breath as he whispered "wow". That kiss was without doubt the best kiss Alec had ever had. For a moment everything else faded away, for the first time ever, Alec's pain was gone. Sadly it was back again as soon as Magnus let go of him and took a step back. Alec wanted to follow Magnus, to hold him tight and never let him go. He was fully aware that this wasn't normal, he hadn't known this man for long. In fact they didn't know each other at all, Alec didn't even know if Magnus had any siblings. He met Magnus's eyes and saw a hint of worry.

"I'm sorry" Magnus said, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry for what?" Alec asked, confused, he hadn't even done anything, except to give Alec the best kiss of his life.

"For just kissing you like that, it's like one minute into our first date" Magnus bit his lip and looked down "I just couldn't stop myself, you're so goddam beautiful" Magnus added and to Alec's surprise the other man blushed a little.

"You didn't do anything wrong Magnus" Alec told him and put a hand on Magnus's bicep, squeezing it lightly and smiling at him. Alec could feel Magnus relax slightly. "You're a really good kisser, feel free to kiss me anytime" he flirted, despite how it may seem Alec did have a flirting game. When you have a lot of casual relationships, or well sex, you learn how to flirt.

"Good, I don't want to blow this" Magnus said, looking straight into Alec's eyes "I hope this can turn into something not so casual" Magnus added, blushed again as he quickly added "there's something different about you Alexander"

Alec wasn't sure if he were supposed to hear this comment but it made him smile, the biggest smile in years and he caught himself thinking that it was Magnus who was different. This is the first time since Dave that Alec dosen't want to run when someone expresses that they want more than sex. It was terrifying, Alec wasn't going to lie about that, but it felt so good at the same time. Alec had spent two years thinking that what his father had done had destroyed Alec's ability to love someone, even to think about loving someone. But Magnus gave him hope, hope that maybe, just maybe his father hadn't destroyed everything in his life. Alec slowly let his hand travel down to Magnus's hand, stopping to squeeze the other mans hand as he slowly let his fingers trace a path down the other man's fingers. Alec looked down at their hands, fingering on Magnus's rings and smiled. When he looked up again, he found Magnus watching him, smiling, when their eyes locked Magnus said "You're not so bad at this kissing thing either" Magnus smirked, making Alec want to kiss him again.

"So I've been told" Alec said, smiling back, "but, we should probably get going, so we don't end up in my bed" he winked and Magnus blushed a little, but quickly recovered. Shaking his head, laughing as he gestured towards the car, opening the door for Alec before going around and jumping in himself.

They rode in silence, the radio barley audible and the wind winding too loud for the men to speak. Alec enjoyed the feeling of wind blowing through his hair. It reminded him of different times, carefree times, driving around with Jace, being young and stupid. Or rather Jace being stupid and Alec covering for him and rescuing him. Alec smiled at the memories, a part of him missed being 16 but another part of him knew he wasn't truly happy, living in denial. Pretending to be something he wasn't. Nevertheless, Alec sometimes wished he didn't have to take all this responsibility that he could go back to those days. The days with less pain, less anxiety. Alec was pulled away from his thoughts when the car stopped. He looked at Magnus who smiled at him, jumped out of the car and walked over to the other side and opened the door for Alec.

"Welcome to Lake Lynn" he said and made a sweeping gesture around them. Alec almost chocked on his breath as he took the surroundings in. They were trees every and what Alec assumed was Lake Lynn, perfectly framed by trees, looking like something out of a painting. The sun was starting to set and it looked like it was dancing on the water, glittering.. All the trees were absolutely perfection, they looked like something in a fairytale, like fairies lived in them and it seemed like the trees where glowing.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Alec whispered, scared of destroying the peace, of making the beards softly singing in the trees stop. He took a deep breath, breathing in the clean air. It had been ages since Alec was able to be in a forest, he was always working and Central Park just wasn't the same thing, it was still the city. He realized just how much he'd missed this. He closed his eyes, just absorbing everything, the fresh air, the smell of water and trees, the sound of birds and not traffic.

"I hope you like nature" Magnus said and Alec opened his eyes and looked straight at the other man "we could go somewhere else.." Magnus added nervously, his eyes darting between Alec's face and the grass.

"No, I love nature" Alec said, smiling "I've really missed being out in a real forest" he bit his lip, damn it Alec, now he might start asking questions. But Magnus didn't, he just smiled, a smile that seemed to light up the entire world and Alec relaxed, happy to not be questioned. He watched as Magnus walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out a blanket and a basket.

"Do you need help?" Alec asked, walking over to Magnus who gave him a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He then gestured to Alec to follow him as he walked closer to the water and laid the blanket on the grass. Alec was chocked, no-one had made this kind of effort for him before. In his chock he froze and just stared as Magnus sat down and as he patted on the blanket next to him, signaling to Alec that he wanted him to sit down.

"Is something wrong?" Magnus asked when Alec didn't sit down, he looked up at him with eyes filled with worry. Alec shook his head.

"No, it's just .. it's nothing" he said and sat down, leaning against one arm and stretched out his long legs.

"So, how did you find this amazing place?" Alec asked Magnus who were pouring champagne into the glasses, somehow managed to hold them in one hand while holding the champagne in the other. Magnus gave one glass to Alec.

"I used to go here with my mother when I was little" he said, giving Alec a smile but he could sense some sadness behind that smile. Alec must have looked worried or confused since Magnus added "she died years ago, but let's not talk about that, let's have a fun evening" he smiled at Alec who felt embarrassed that he'd got Magnus to share something personal as this.

"I'm sorry" he said, not knowing what to say, he'd avoided these situations for too long.

"Don't be" Magnus said, shaking his head and smiling "let's just enjoy this date and get to know each other" he said and laid up some sandwiches and grapes. They casually chatted while eating, Alec really enjoyed Magnus's company. Magnus talked about his music and how much it meant for him to write it. That it had helped him get through many things in his life. That resulted in Alec telling him about his art and how drawing was the same, it helped him get through hard times. When they'd finished the food they laid down on the blanket, side by side, shoulders touching. Magnus asked about Simon and who this Izzy was who managed to help Magnus get Alecs number. This led to the two men lying side by side, laughing as Alec told stories from his childhood for about an hour.

"Poor Simon" Magnus laughed, as Alec told him the story of when Izzy cooked for him and he got sick. They laughed together for a while, then Alec saw Magnus face him so he turned his head to meet the other man's eyes. "I can see that you really love your sister" Magnus said, Alec just nodded, not really knowing what to say. He didn't want to share the bad things in his family, not yet.

"When I was young I used to wish for siblings" Magnus said, kind of dreamingly "but I have Ragnor, Catarina and Tessa. They're like family and that's enough siblings to handle" he laughed.

"Well, sometimes friends are more family than your blood. It's the same for me with Jace. He's like my brother" Alec said as he tilted his head towards Magnus who nodded.

Alec locked his eyes with Magnus and for a moment they just looked into each others eyes, not saying anything and not moving. Before Alec knew what he was doing, his lips met Magnus's for the second time. This time it was a softer kiss, but it was just as good as the first one, if not better. The touch of Magnus's lips on his melted away all the pain and hurt in Alec, it melted away the rest of the world, nothing but he and Magnus existed. Alec felt himself rolling onto the other man, sitting on top of Magnus still kissing, he had hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He loved the feeling of Magnus's hands moving over his body. But when he felt a hand on his chest and then a slight push, he broke the kiss to look at Magnus. Scared that he'd had done something wrong, but Magnus smiled so Alec relaxed.

"Not that this isn't amazing" Magnus said, but had to pause to catch his breath, as did Alec "but, I think we should take things slow, I don't want to fuck this up" he continued and bit his lip. Alec nodded in agreement and rolled off Magnus.

"Sorry" Alec mumbled, cursing himself for going too far. "I'm just not used to taking it slow" he told Magnus and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

He heard Magnus laugh and take his hand "me neither" he whispered in Alec's ear as he placed a kiss on his shoulder. Alec squeezed Magnus hand and just enjoyed laying there, breathing in the fresh air with a gorgeous man beside him. They laid there in silence for a while, Alec had no idea how long, then Magnus sat up and Alec opened his eyes.

"It's kind of cold" he said looking down on Alec.

Alec smiled, pulled Magnus down again, pressing the other man close to him, using the other hand to grab onto the blanket under them, rolling it over them, wrapping them into a roll, kind of like a burrito.

"Better?" Alec asked Magnus who smiled and nodded, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Alec. He felt himself relax, the usual tension in Alec's body floating away. He closed his eyes, enjoying the calm that washed over him. It had been years since Alec felt this relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alexander" Alec heard a voice whisper his name and he felt someone shaking him lightly. Alec groaned, he'd had slept so well.

"I'm so sorry, you seemed really peaceful, but it's late. We should be getting back" the voice continued. Alec slowly opened his eyes and saw a man leaning over him. It took a second before Alec realized that the man was Magnus and that he was on a date. "Fuck" he thought to himself as he flew up, in a sitting position, or at least that was the plan, but in his panic he'd forgotten about the tiny detail that Magnus was over him. So instead of sitting up and apologizing to Magnus he smacked his head on Magnus's head. "Ow" Magnus said and rubbed his forehead.

"OhmygodIamsosorryMangus" Alec blurted out, making Maguns giggle.

"No worries, at least I don't have to feel bad about waking you up" He laughed and smiled at Alec.

"Sorry about that too" he said and rubbed his neck.

"Me waking you up?" Magnus teased.

"No, me falling asleep" Alec bit his lip "I guess I was more tiered than I thought. I just, I'm sorry.. Falling asleep on a first date is not alright. I really am sorry Magnus. I promise it won't happen again" Alec rambled until he felt a finger on his lips, hushing him, he looked up and met Magnus's eyes, just inches away. The other man smiled and Alec felt like he would melt into a puddle. "Alexander" Magnus said, removing the finger from Alec's lips "it really is okay, don't worry about it."

Alec just smiled in response, not able to move, drowning in Magnus's catlike eyes. For what could have been hours or just seconds, Alec didn't know, everything else melted away and the only thing that existed was him and Magnus, sitting there staring into each others eyes. As if they were the same person they leaned into each other, closing the space between them, locking their lips. It was a soft kiss, brushing of lips, gentle, as if they were scared that the other would pulverize if pressed too hard. This time, the kiss didn't turn into anything else, it was just a kiss and when it was over, they looked into each others eyes and smiled. Without a word they stood up and packed everything in the car. Alec watched as Magnus hoped into the car and put the key in, he couldn't help but be impressed by how graciously he did it, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Alec being a clumsy idiot decided to play it safe and opened the door, going into the car the old fashioned way.

Magnus pressed a button and the roof started to come up from behind.

And Alec looked out of the window to get one last glance at the breathtaking view, trying to memorize it so he could sketch it down when he came home. When he noticed that Magnus didn't start the car, he turned to face him, to see what was wrong. He was met with a nervous looking Magnus, silently tugging on his lower lip, eyebrows in a frown and his hands gripping onto the steering wheel.

"Hey" Alec reached out to touch Magnus arm, causing him to jump, clearly the other man was deep in thought "what's wrong?"

"It's just .. " Magnus said, then shook his head "never mind"

"I can see that something is bothering you. Please, talk to me. Have I done anything wrong?" Alec asked, thinking back on the date, everything had been perfect, except the part where Alec fell asleep, which Magnus had said was fine but.. What if it wasn't? "Is this about me falling asleep?" he asked, causing Magnus to look at him and violently shaking his head.

"No, no, Alexander, you've done nothing wrong! It's just .. " Magnus fell silent again, biting his lip and squeezed the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. It pained Alec to see Magnus this way, up until now he'd been happy and flirting, Alec didn't even know he had this side.

"Relax, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to" Alec moved closer, thankful that it was a sofa seat for three. He put his arm around Magnus and massaged one of his shoulders. After a few minutes Alec felt Magnus relax.

"The thing is .. " Magnus paused to take a deep breath "when you're famous, everything is on the internet" he bit his lip.

"I promise to not google you if that's what you're worried about" Alec said, just wanting to calm Magnus down. He didn't know what it was that Magnus was so afraid of Alec finding, but he didn't care. Alec didn't want to snoop, he wanted Magnus to tell him whatever he wanted to tell him. If anybody understood that it would be Alec. There was so many things he didn't want Magnus to know until he decided that it was okay.

"Yeah, well, others will" Magnus simply stated and looked down on his hands. "I want to take things slow, to get to know you, but I've done some shit in my past"

"Hey, I get it" Alec squeezed Magnus, pushing him closer "we all have things we're not proud of and I won't snoop"

"Thank you" Magnus sighed "but as I said, others will"

"I don't care, I won't believe anything that you don't tell me, in person, face to face" Alec stated, trying his absolute best to make Magnus feel that he meant what he said. Despite only knowing this man a couple of days, he really wanted to give this a try, to give it a shot. He'd avoided dating for far too long. If he ever wanted to move on from what had happened, he would have to start dating and Magnus seemed like the perfect person to try with.

"Well, then there's something you should know. I've got a reputation as a player. The thing is, I'm not. I've dated a few people, but my fame or work got in the way. I was tiered of getting hurt so I kept everything casual. Friends with benefits that kind of thing" Magnus swallowed "but with you. I don't know. I want to give it a shot, to be more then that. That's a big reason in why I took you here and not a restaurant. To get privacy, to avoid the paparazzis. Please know that I'm not trying to play you. If someone mentions Camille, you should know that everything she says to the press is a lie. Please trust me on that" Magnus spoke so fast he'd forgotten to breath and Alec could hear him catch his breath, still holding onto the steering wheel hard.

"I trust you Magnus, if someone talks about something that bothers me or gives me questions, I'll ask you, and I'll trust you to tell me the truth" Alec said, scared at how much he meant that, how much he meant that he trusted Magnus. Trusted him to not break his heart, to never lie to him. "Who's Camille? If you want to tell me that is"

"My bitchy ex-girlfriend" Magnus sighed and Alec nodded. He understood, he could see how a bitchy ex could ruin your reputation.

"Well I won't listen to any of your exes, they're obviously stupid for letting you go" Alec tried to lighten the mood "I mean, look at you, you're the hottest man I've ever seen" Alec succeeded, he saw a small smile on Magnus lips and his hands releasing the steering wheel.

"Well, I guess you don't own a mirror then" Magnus flirted back. Alec laughed and shook his head, the happy flirting Magnus was back. He liked this side of Magnus, even when it made him a stuttering, blushing mess.

Magnus turned on the engine and Alec didn't move, he sat there, pressed to Magnus the whole ride home. Neither spoke much during the ride, they did talk but it was mostly small talk and the majority of time it was silent. When they arrived outside of Alec's apartment building he turned to Magnus.

"I've had a really good time today, thank you Magnus" Alec smiled and searched Magnus's face for any sign of that previous doubt. Scared that Magnus was going to let him go because of his fame. Something that didn't matter to Alec, he really didn't care about whether or not Magnus was famous.

"Me too" Magnus smiled back and Alec didn't find any doubt in his face, so he relaxed.

"Let's do it again soon" Alec said and Magnus nodded, still smiling. Alec felt his eyes travel down do look at Magnus's lips and he couldn't help himself but to kiss him. Magnus was just so damn beautiful and his lips so inviting, so soft and gentle. Alec focused on making it a soft kiss, a kiss that said "let's take it slow", a kiss that told Magnus "thank you for an amazing date", a kiss that said everything Alec couldn't. As he broke the kiss, he smiled at Magnus before climbing out of the car.

"Text me" Alec said as he waved, he was met with a big smile from Magnus as he started the car and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm late, I know. Sorry. But I've been busy. Also I'm searching for a beta reader if anyone is interested send me a message.

Other then that, enjoy 3

DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE

* * *

Chapter 6

As soon as Alec had entered his apartment he crashed on the bed, falling asleep instantly. This never happened. Ever since everything with his father had happened, Alec'd had a hard time falling asleep. Too many thoughts, too hard to relax. However after his date with Magnus he felt relaxed and the usual thoughts didn't run through his head.

He was awoken by his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over, reaching out for his phone. He had the late shift at work, so it couldn't be about that. Alec squinted at the screen, it was a number he didn't recognize, it wasn't one added in his phone.

"Hello, this is Alexander" he answered groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi, my name is Lily and I'm calling from Brooklyn Art" a happy voice answered Alec, he was stunned, why would they call him? When Alec didn't respond she continued "I wanted to let you know that you're the winner of our contest"

"What contest?" Alec asked, confused, she obviously had the wrong number.

"You're Alexander Lightwood right?" she asked, still with the same happy voice.

"Yeah"

"Great, your sister Isabelle entered you in our contest. So, I was wondering when you'd be able to come over here and talk about the art exhibition" she sounded even more excited and happy. Her voice was almost unbearably cheerful.

"Art exhibition?" Alec asked, still confused and sleepy. He wasn't that surprised that Izzy had entered him in a contest, however he was surprised that he'd won and had no idea what the price even was. He cursed Izzy for not letting him know about this.

"Yeah, the price is that you get to hold a art exhibition here at Brooklyn Art" Lily said, sounded excited "so we'd love it if you could come down here today and talk about when you'll be able to have it"

"Yeah, okay, ehm" Alec said, scratching his head "I can be there in about an hour, I need to take a shower first"

"Great, bring some of your work with you. See you later!"

"Oh, uhm, yeah, see you later" Alec muttered into the phone as Lily hung up on him.

When Alec put down the phone next to him, he just stared at the wall for a minute, letting it sink in. Then he panicked. She'd told him to bring some of his work?! He didn't know what to bring, he didn't know what Izzy had given them. He stumbled over to his pile of papers filled with sketches.

Okay, some of these were way too personal, he thought and moved them over to a new pile. And some are just terrible, they also went into the other pile. The one of Magnus with cat-eyes is amazing, he knew that, but he couldn't bring that. Magnus was famous and neither wanted the press to know about their, relationship or whatever, so that went into the no pile. He suddenly realized he had to tell Magnus about this, so he paused to send a text.

 **-Good Morning. Guess what just happened? xoxo Alec**

He found a painting of Jace and Clary, it was one of his better works so he texted Jace to see if it was okay. While waiting for Jace's response he picked out a couple of landscape works, some animals and random people he'd seen around New York. His phone buzzed, it was just Jace telling him that it was okay and congratulating him. Alec typed in a quick response before jumping into the shower.

When he got out of the shower he checked his phone, waiting for Magnus to answer. He was excited to share his news with him, but he knew that Magnus wasn't a morning person. Disappointed to not have gotten an answer Alec put on some clothes, brushed his hair and gathered everything he needed. He carefully put the chosen sketches in a brown shoulder bag. Just when he was about to put on some music his phone buzzed, he got overly excited as he read the name on the screen "Magnus".

 **-Good morning to you too ;) It's too early in the morning to play guessing games, tell me xoxo Magnus**

This made Alec smile and laugh, it wasn't even early it was 10 a.m. In the corner of his eye he saw his neighbor give him a weird glance. He'd probably never seen Alec smile before.

 **-Can I call you? xoxo Alec**

He wanted to tell Magnus, he'd prefer to do it in person but that wasn't possible right now and he didn't want to wait. The second best thing was to call, texting just didn't feel as personal. Magnus didn't answer, instead he called, Alec felt his heart skip a beat and he took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello, it's Alec" he answered awkwardly, Magnus obviously knew who he was calling, he didn't know why he introduced himself.

"Hello there Alexander" Magnus voice was raspy and sleepy, and oh so sexy "what's the big news?"

"It's .. em .. my sister .. eh .. " Alec stuttered, distracted by Magnus's sexy raspy voice. _'Get it together Alec'_ he thought to himself as he heard Magnus giggle on the other side. "My sister apparently admitted me to a contest. AND I WON!" Alec screamed the last part and he heard Magnus laugh again.

"What contest? And what's the price?" Magnus laughed, his voice growing softer to Alec's disappointment.

"She sent in some of my art and I'm going to get an art exhibition" Alec practically jumped up and down and people around him looked at him, but he couldn't care less. He was happy about getting his art recognized and getting to share the news with Magnus.

"Wow, Alexander, that's amazing!" Magnus said, sounding more awake now. They continued to chat about the exhibition and contest. It was all small talk until Alec said "I'd love you to come, as my date" he just said it without thinking, they'd been on one date, he didn't even know when this exhibition was going to be, it was going to be in public, Magnus was famous. What if they weren't ready to be seen in public? What if they didn't date for that long? What if Magnus had changed his mind about dating him?

"I'd love to" Magnus's voice snapped Alec out of his thoughts and made him relax. He smiled.

"Great, I'll tell you more when I know more" he said as he saw the sign saying _´Brooklyn Art´_ "I need to go now though"

"Okay, good luck on your meeting" he heard Magnus yawn and Alec smiled. Of course he was tiered, this was considered early for him.

"I'll text you later, bye" he said and heard Magnus yawn a "goodbye Alexander" before he hung up. Alec put his phone in his pocket. He looked at the glass door with the sign "Open. Welcome", next to the door was a big window, showing the interior of the studio, paintings on the wall, a desk with a girl on the phone and on the window big letters spelled out "Brooklyn Art". Alec stood there, frozen, looking at the studio. He was nervous. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before entering. Walking up to the girl with determined steps. She looked up at him and ended her call.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she smiled at him and Alec recognized the voice, it was the girl who'd called him this morning.

"I'm Alexander Lightwood" he said as he held on tight to his shoulder bag. The girl, Alec couldn't remember her name, shone up, she smiled even brighter.

"Of course, come with me" she said as she stood up and gestured towards a door. Alec took a deep breath before following her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alec stepped through the door into a huge office. Straight ahead was a huge mahogny it sat a middle aged man, his hair was starting to turn grey and you could see hints of beard. The man was rather handsome, his suit tight enough to show of some muscles. Alec shrugged off the thought, this wasn't the time nor the place to check out men, especially since he noticed a family photo on the desk, of the man, a woman and a young girl. Instead he looked around the room, on his left and right there was bookshelf covering the walls, it was propped full with books. Alec wanted to go over there and touch them, look at them, he loved books and he loved reading. When he still lived at home he had books in every corner of his room. Now he couldn't afford books, but his apartment was still filled with many books. Izzy loved bringing him books and sometimes he managed to find books on sale.

"Hello Mr. Lightwood" the man behind the desk said, making Alec jump a little, for a second he thought his father was here. Alec himself had never been called that before. "My name is Marvin Cox" he stood up and reached out his hand towards Alec.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cox" Alec said as he took his hand, smiling big, looking straight into the other man's eyes as he focused on giving the man a firm handshake, something his father always talked about. Alec guessed that his father knew something about this, since he was a successful business man. Alec shook off the thought, now was not the time to think about his father.

"A firm handshake, that's good" Cox smiled at Alec "please, have a seat" he gestured towards on of the chairs infront of the desk and Alec sat down as Cox turned to the girl "you too Lily". Of course that was her name Alec thought as she sat down.

"Well, if we start with the boring parts and do the fun after" Cox smiled at both of them as he started to flick through some papers. "The rules are simple, we won't pay you for the exhibition and you won't pay us, you can however sell your artwork without sharing the profits with us. We're going to look at your sketches together and we will assist you in making paintings, you'll meet with Lily here once a week to go over your work, if you want we can set a date now but we can wait too." Alec nodded it was a lot to take in, and he was glad that Cox took a break in talking, giving him some time to process all this new information.

"I have one question" Alec said and got a nod from Cox telling him to go on "I work a lot, could I meet Lily less often? I'm off work like one or two days a week" Cox nodded, telling Alec that they'd work something out. For about an hour they talked about the exhibition and Alec's work. Their favorite work was the one of Clary and Jace so Alec agreed to paint it on a canvas. They didn't decide on a date for the exhibition, but Alec was going back to meet with Lily in about two weeks. Alec thanked Cox and Lily for the opportunity before leaving. As soon as Alec stepped out the door he reached for his phone, dialing Magnus.

"Hello there beautiful" he heard Magnus answer, putting butterflies in Alec's stomach. What was this man doing to him?

"Hi, I'm not interrupting anything right?" Alec asked, just checking, he didn't want to stand in the way of Magnus's work.

"No, I'm on my way to get lunch. You don't happen to want to join me?" he asked. Alec smiled at this, he would definitely want that, but he couldn't afford it.

"I'd love to but, eh, I start work in three hours" Alec said, it was a terrible excuse but he didn't want to admit the real reson.

"Come on, my treat" Magnus sounded a bit disappointed and it made Alec sad. "We can order take out, I'll drive you to work." Alec felt bad, he wanted to see Magnus again and take out sounded good. But he didn't want Magnus to pay for everything, it felt like he used him. When Alec didn't answer Magnus spoke again "Alexander, I have more money then I could ever spend, don't worry about that. I can pick you up and then we'll get take out and eat it at my place."

"Okay" Alec said, not having a good reason to say no, also he really wanted to see Magnus and talk to him about today. He told Magnus where he was and sat down on a bench to wait. Magnus was half an hour away, so Alec decided to sketch. He pulled up his sketching block and started to look around for inspiration. He found a beautiful tree, a Pin Oak to be specific. Alec had always loved those trees, even as a child he found their leaves fascinating, their weird shape, looking liked they'd grown wrong, like they're not looking like they should, that they're not what they should. A little like he'd always felt he supposed, he'd always felt like there was something wrong with him. However once his little brother told Alec that the leaves were beautiful because they were different. He smiled at the memory, struggling to not cry. He couldn't think about him now. He tried to focus on the tree, sketching down the shape of it, really trying his best to get down the shape of the unique leaves. He got so into his sketch that he didn't notice Magnus's red Porsche pulling up next to him, and almost had a heart attack when Magnus honked. As Alec looked up he saw Magnus grin, beautiful as always. Alec smiled back, laughing a little as he put his things down in his bag before entering the car.

"Hi" Alec said, feeling those butterflies again as he met Magnus's beautiful eyes, surrounded by black eyeshadow and a deep purple eyeliner. His lips sparkled slightly and his hair was as always styled perfectly but today he had purple tips, matching his eyeliner. The beauty of this man really took Alec's breath away.

"Hello" Magnus smiled "I really want to kiss you, but there's probably paparazzi's here" Magnus pouted.

"Me too, so let's get that food quick" Alec answered and reached out to squeeze Magnus's hand making him smile as they drove away. They chatted the fifteen minute ride to a chines restaurant, where as they went in, Alec quickly understood that Magnus knew the owners, who greeted him like old friends before rushing away getting them food. They even insisted on giving it for free. As they walked out Alec asked if he'd known the owners long since they gave away food. To that Magnus laughed.

"No, they do that because I'm famous and they want me to spread the word" he explained and with the same grace as always jumped into the car. Alec was still amazed at how Magnus managed to do that, especially since he was in a pair of really tight black leather pants. It was really sexy, Alec thought to himself, the tight pants showing off Magnus's legs, showing of the muscles. The same went for his deep purple shirt, almost bursting at the seams around his biceps, and don't even get him started about Magnus's waistcoat, hugging his body perfectly. As Alec realized that he was staring and not answering Magnus so he nodded in response to what Magnus had said and sat in the car. In the corner of his eye he could see Magnus smile, obviously he'd noticed that Alec was checking him out. Neither of them said anything as Magnus started the car, but as soon as he'd put in drive and started rolling Alec reached out for his hand again. Loving the warmth of Magnus, wishing he could be closer, but not wanting to risk the press getting pictures of them. They rode in silence while Alec played with Magnus's rings. The ride was shorter than Alec thought, or maybe he just got lost in playing with Magnus's rings, it was really calming. What pulled Alec from his trance was the fact that they drove into an underground parking lot, it got a bit darker and colder. Before he could react he felt Magnus pull him closer.

"It's guarded, no paparazzi's" Magnus smiled at him as he parked the car. Alec moved closer, turning his head toward Magnus. He looked at Magnus, the beautiful creature next to him, his perfect make up, his Adam's apple, he wanted to kiss it. He had to use all the self-control he had not to dive down and kiss it. When he finally was able to tare his eyes away from the Adam's apple he found Magnus face almost on his. Alec drowned in Magnus's eyes, he could feel his breath on his skin, making it tingle. Alec had absolutely no self control left, so he closed the space between them, brushing his lips against Magnus's. He felt Magnus respond and lean into the kiss and Alec felt home again. He felt at peace, he felt safe.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry that this chapter is very late. I've had the worst writers block and everything I wrote was terrible.. Finally I managed to pull this chapter together, it's very fluffy. (I for one need fluffy malec with everything going on in the show right now). I'll try to get the next chapter up on Tuesday as the others. Hopefully my writers block doesn't come back.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or anything really. Just the plot. Everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare and the writers of the show.

* * *

Chapter 8

The only reason to why Alec broke the kiss was the fact that he heard Magnus's stomach growl. He let his lips leave Magnus's, stopping to rest his forehead against the other's. Still with his eyes closed, smiling, Alec said "you're hungry". It wasn't really a question as much as a statement.

"Unfortunately I'm starving" Magnus pouted, making Alec laugh. Before Magnus pulled away he gave Alec a quick soft kiss. Alec grabbed the take out bags, causing Magnus to protest but Alec refused to let him carry them so Magnus gave up. Instead he grabbed Alec's free hand, intwining their fingers. Alec smiled, the small gesture meaning so much. Alec understood that they couldn't show affection in public, neither of them wanted the press after them, but the fact that not only Alec took every chance they got to touch each-other. The fact that Magnus made as much effort to show that he cared and that they truly were dating, it made Alec's heart swell. Magnus led Alec into a big elevator which contained a woman, that Alec guessed worked there.

"Floor 12" Magnus told her and she pressed the button as she said "Of course Mr. Bane." Magnus pulled Alec closer, wrapping one arm around his waist.

"So, how are the kids Miss Branwell?" Magnus asked with a smile on his lips. The woman smiled back and started to tell a story about her kids, Tracy and Troy, that Magnus and Alec giggled to. The woman spoke about her children with such love and Alec couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the kids but at the same time he was happy for them, he was happy that they had a mother who loved them unconditionally. Before leaving the elevator Magnus whispered something to Miss Branwell.

"What did you tell her?" Alec asked, curios of what he could have told her that he didn't want Alec to hear. Magnus didn't answer him, he just smiled a devils smile and dragged Alec through the door to his apartment. As Alec stepped inside he realized that it wasn't as much an apartment as it was a loft. It was big and spacious, it wasn't that much furniture in relation to the space. There was a sofa, table and TV, it was all very modern and clean. However what caught Alec's attention was the bookshelves around the room, despite there being at least ten shelves they were all propped full. He was really impressed, he wasn't used to people his age owning this many books.

"Hey, this way" Magnus said, pulling Alec out of his trance, and he follow Magnus into the kitchen. They sat down at the kitchen island and started eating their food.

"So, have read all those books?" Alec asked, curious to find out if they were just for show or if Magnus actually loved reading too.

"I've read most of them, not all though, I'm working on it" he smiled "do you like reading too?"

"Yes" Alec lit up "I love books, I read all the time"

They discussed their favorite books while eating, Alec was impressed to find out that Magnus had read and liked a classic like Fjodor Dostojevskij's Crime And Punishment. They discussed the book and author, and when they'd finished eating it was still an hour and a half until Alec started work. So Alec didn't protest when Magnus led him to the sofa, where they sat intwined and talked. Alec found himself playing with Magnus's rings, it was calming and Magnus didn't seem to mind. However Alec lost focus when he felt Magnus's fingers dance over his arm, sending shivers through his whole body. He had no idea what Magnus was saying and he never wanted his fingers to stop touching him, but they did and Alec looked up, meeting a worried face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Magnus asked, making Alec shake his head.

"No, wha.. why would you think that?" he answered, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to figure out why Magnus asked him this, they've been having the best time, why would Magnus have done anything wrong?

"It's just, you tensed and stopped answering me" Magnus said, still looking at Alec with worried eyes as he pulled back and clasped his hands in his lap. Alec's body screamed at the loss of Magnus's touch, Alec just wanted to trow himself at Magnus, to feel his warmth against him again, melt into the other man, never letting go. Then Alec realized what Magnus had just said and blushed. Was it that obvious? He'd lost focus because he loved the feeling of Magnus touching him, not because Magnus had done anything wrong. When Magnus saw Alec blush he relaxed and smiled a small encouraging smile. Alec swallowed hard and looked down in his lap.

"I just .. eh .. kind of lost focus .. when you touched my arm like that" Alec stuttered and felt his face turn ten shades redder.

"Like this?" Magnus asked while slowly moving closer again and let his fingers dance on Alec shoulder and slowly move down his arm. Alec shivered, losing focus again, feeling Magnus's eyes on him, he looked up and met them. Magnus's eyes sparkled and he had a playful smile on his face.

"Mhhm" Alec hummed before kissing Magnus hard. He pressed his lips against Magnus's as hard as he could, desperate to get as close as he possibly could, to feel as much as he possibly could. It still wasn't enough so he lifted his hands and cupped Magnus's face, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss even more and he felt Magnus fingers dance up his arm again and Alec lost all self-control. He moved his body closer, putting a leg on each side of Magnus holding him still. But when Magnus's hand reached his shoulder again he felt a small push, reluctantly he broke the kiss, leaning back to look at Magnus as he tried to catch his breath.

"You have to go to work" Magnus almost whispered and Alec looked over at the clock and groaned. It was true, his shift started in 40 minutes so they really should be going. Alec moved away from Magnus who smiled at him. Before standing up Magnus whispered "but we should continue this next time" in Alec's ear. Making him feel things he'd never felt before, he swallowed hard and gathered all his remaining strength to get up from the couch and walk to the elevator with Magnus without completely losing control and ignoring his responsibilities to have a longer make-out session with Magnus.

Alec was once again silent in the elevator, except for a quick greeting of the lady working in there. He tried to follow the conversation between the woman and Magnus but he only heard half of it, he was distracted by the pure beauty of Magnus and every time he laughed or smiled Alec felt his knees weaken and his heart swell. Seeing Magnus happy made him happy and these feelings scared him, he hadn't known this man for long but he made Alec feel things he'd never felt, he made Alec feel safe and home. It was like Alec had finally found the piece he'd always been missing and it scared him. What if this was just a fling? Would Alec be able to live with the black empty hole again? He wasn't so sure, not now when he knew how it felt to have it filled. Both of them said goodbye to the elevator lady as they stepped out in the parking lot. Magnus walked ahead and Alec grabbed his hand, making him stop and turn around, looking at him with a curious look as Alec pulled him closer.

"I just realized I won't be able to kiss you goodbye when you drop me off" he whispered, eyes moving between Magnus's lips and eyes.

"Yeah, it's a shame" Magnus grinned, moving a little closer, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist.

"So I want it now" Alec whispered even lover, unsure if Magnus could hear him but not caring as he closed the space between them and brushed his lips against Magnus's. He made sure to not get carried away, even though it was hard not to, no matter how passionate or deep a kiss, Magnus always left him wanting more. Alec didn't think he could ever get enough. Before he lost his self-control again Alec pulled back, not letting go of Magnus entirely, just his lips. They both sighed and Magnus pulled Alec into a tight hug.

"I wish you didn't have to go" he whispered into Alec's ear, putting a huge smile on Alec's face and making his cheeks red. "Me too" he whispered back before giving Magnus a quick kiss on the cheek. They let go of each-other, but they held hand, walking as close as they could while walking the last bit to the car. And just as before, they held hands the whole way to Java Jones, when Magnus pulled in next to Alec's job he still had ten minutes before he needed to go, so he didn't stress. He turned his head toward Magnus's and smiled.

"Thank you for the food and for today" he said and smiled back.

"No, thank you for brightening my day once more" Magnus said making Alec blush. "I have to go away for work next week, I'd love to see you again before I go"

"Which day do you leave?" Alec asked as he went over his work schedule in his head.

"Tuesday, so in exactly a week. But I can see you anytime, I choose my own working hours" Magnus had already learned that Alec worked a lot, but he didn't comment on it or ask why, something Alec appreciated, he didn't felt ready to share the reasons behind his living situation.

"I'm free Monday and Thursday and Sunday I work short morning shifts" Magnus smiled and simply said that he's now booked all of those days, making Alec laugh, he didn't mind, it's not like he had anything better to do. Alec glanced at the clock and pouted as he said he needed to go, it felt wrong not kissing Magnus goodbye but he knew it would be a terrible idea so he just squeezed his hand ands said "I'll see you on Thursday" which Magnus agreed on. With a huge smile on his lips he walked into the shop and greeted Simon and Maia who teased him about Magnus and how he suddenly looked so happy. Alec just waved them off as he went in the back and changed his clothes. When he got back Maia took of her apron and said goodbye to the two boys.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: first off, thanks for all reviews and follows. It means the world to me. I also wanted to tell you guys that I start work next week and I don't know if I'll be able to update every week. I will try but it might be every other week, but I only work for two months.

Also, I'm wondering how you like the length of the chapters? You want them longer? Shorter? As they are? Please let me know.

TW; slight angst, mention of panic attacks and addiction.

* * *

Chapter 9

The rest of the shift was normal, except the constant questions from Simon about him and Magnus. Alec knew that he was only snooping for Izzy, otherwise he wouldn't have answered anything and Simon wouldn't have asked anything either. He was annoyed by the questions but at the same time he was sad that Izzy couldn't ask them herself. Alec really missed his sister, he even missed the annoying parts of her, like this constant questioning about Alec's love life.

"So have you guys done it yet?"

"Simon, what the hell?!" Alec almost screamed.

"Sorry, Izzy wouldn't stop telling me to ask you" Simon muttered.

"Here, give me your phone" Alec reached out his hand toward Simon who let out a sigh of relief as he put his phone in Alec's hand.

 **Izzy, I love you, but mind your own business.. You don't need to know everything - A**

Alec typed the text and sent it before giving the phone back to Simon. And they continued to clean the café in silence.

When he and Simon had cleaned up the café for the next day they stepped outside together, before saying goodbye and going their separate ways, Alec told him to say 'hi' to Izzy for him. But he also felt the need to ask how she was, he knew that if he asked her, all he'd get was "I'm fine Alec, don't worry about me". He knew that she wasn't fine, he knew that it wasn't just his life that turned harder when his father kicked him out, and the only one Izzy really talked to was Simon. Alec was also aware of the fact that Izzy already had problems before he got kicked out, that she'd struggled with panic attacks and addiction for a long time.

"She's doing alright, she still hates it at home. But she dosen't cry as much anymore, she's 100% clean too, no drinking, drugs or parties. Also I've just got my own apartment so she spends a lot of time there with me. But she really misses you Alec, she talks about you all the time, you can tell that she really loves you" Simon smiled, it was a sad smile though and Alec raised his eyebrow, not sure that he was telling him the whole truth.

"I wish that I could be there for her more.. I'm so glad that she has you" Alec said, running a hand through his hair. He didn't need to explain why he couldn't be there for Izzy like he wanted, Simon already knew and it just hurt more saying the reasons out loud. They had a sort of silent agreement on keeping it as vague as possible, when they didn't things got awkward and Alec's panic attacks crept closer. "Is she still seeing the doctor?"

"You're doing your best, she knows that and yes, she still sees him and they're making progress." Simon said, smiling at the mention of Izzy's progress.

"Yeah, well it's not enough. We both know that. At least she has you and that doctor"

"But it is. She hasn't given up on you, she believes that you two will be able to have a normal relationship again. You're both fighters." Simon said this with certainty and he even made Alec believe it, believe that one day he'd reunite with his sister properly. "You're going to find a way" he finished, making it sound so absolute, like he could see the future, like he knew what the future held for them.

"Yeah, I hope so" Alec whispered before clearing his throat "Anyway, thank you for taking care of her Simon and tell her that I love her"

Simon nodded "I will, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Alec said as he watched Simon turn and walk away. Alec really hoped that Simon was right, that one day this nightmare would be over and his sister would be alright.

The next day was like any other day, he worked, he sketched and he texted with Magnus. When his morning shift on Thursday finally ended he rushed outside to see Magnus in his car, waving at him. Alec felt how he smiled, big and brightly, once more Magnus managed to bring out the happiness in Alec, something no-one really had since his father kicked him out.

"Hi" Alec smiled as he opened the car door and climbed in.

"Hello" Magnus smiled back "where do you want to go?"

"I'd love to go anywhere that's not the city" Alec said, thinking back on their first date "but as long as you're with me it dosen't matter" he added, taking the opportunity to flirt a little. Magnus let out a short laugh, filling Alec's body with warmth. He loved being the reson behind that beautiful sound.

"I know just the place" Magnus smiled as he pulled out. Alec smiled when he saw Magnus hand resting between them, waiting for him to grab it. Alec placed his hand on Magnus's, feeling the warmth from him once again. It felt so right, it felt like they were made for each other. After such a sort time Magnus felt like home and Alec hadn't felt home in so long it was a strange feeling. Strange but good, almost too good. It scared Alec, he didn't know how Magnus felt and he didn't know what was going to happen between the two. But he pushed his insecurities aside for now, he wanted to enjoy this while it lasted, he just couldn't hope that it would last as long as he'd want. Nothing ever did. However Alec was going to savor every second with Magnus.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec heard Magnus ask him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"You" he simply answered, blushing a little, embarrassed that Magnus could so easily see through him and know when he drifted off in thoughts.

"Yeah?" Magnus smiled and raised an eyebrow "is that good or bad?"

"Good" Alec answered, squeezing Magnus's hand, longing to move closer, to touch him more. Alec couldn't wait until they were out of the city, when they were alone. They rode in silence for about fifteen minutes before they leaved the city and Magnus pulled at Alec to move closer which he happily did. Sitting as close as he possibly could, resting his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"Now this is much better" Magnus whispered and placed a quick kiss on Alec's head.

"Mhm" Alec agreed and looked up to kiss Magnus's jawline, earning a low moan in agreement from him. Alec smiled and once again rested his head on Magnus's shoulder. They sat like that the rest of the way, Alec had no idea how long it took, he was just happy to sit there snuggled up to Magnus. When they stopped Magnus put a finger under Alec's chin, lifting his head up to meet Magnus's, for a moment they just looked into each others eyes, but then Magnus finally closed the space between their lips, the kiss was soft but passionate.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you today" Magnus muttered against Alec's lips, making him smile "me too" Alec hummed in agreement before kissing Magnus again. To Alec's disappointment Magnus pulled away.

"As much as I like this" Magnus said, and before he could continue Alec kissed him again. "This?" Alec whispered and kissed him again.

"Mhm" Magnus hummed kissing Alec back before turning his head slightly. Alec however didn't let this stop him, he just continued kissing Magnus's face. Enjoying the taste and feeling of Magnus on his lips. "But I brought food and we have a little bit to walk before we're at the right place" Magnus whispered, not really doing anything to make Alec stop, rather he encouraged it by wrapping his fingers in Alec's hair, pulling him closer. Alec let his hand dance down Magnus's chest, his slik shirt soft on Alec's fingers, but he could sense the muscles underneath. Then he realized what he was doing and stopped, he let his hand rest on Magnus's chest and rested his face in the crook of Magnus's neck, catching his breath. "I'm sorry" he breathed out against Magnus's neck. Magnus moved back a little, once again lifting Alec's face to meet his.

"For what?" Magnus asked, smiling at him while his eyes travled all over Alec's face and body.

"For getting carried away" Alec looked away, biting his lip. Magnus was too intoxicating and Alec had problems keeping himself under control when around him.

"Hey" Alec felt Magnus hand on his cheek, gently guiding his face up to meet Magnus's again. He was met with a face full of warmth and care "you didn't do anything wrong. I was really enjoying it" he smiled, stroking Alec's cheek with his thumb.

"Glad you liked it, but we're supposed to be taking it slow" Alec bit his lip "I was ready to tear away your clothes" he talked without thinking and when he realized what he'd said he blushed.

"I noticed" Magnus grinned, kissing Alec's nose "I don't mind one bit"

"Yeah, well, now isn't the best time" Alec sighed "I believe you talked about walking the rest of the way to our destination?" Magnus laughed and pulled Alec with him out of the car, not letting go of Alec's arm, he walked around to the trunk and pulled out two bags. Alec reached for them, offering to carry the bags, but Magnus just smiled and sighed "fine, you can carry one" as he gave Alec one of the bags. They walked like that, side by side, hand in hand, as close as possible with a bag each for about one kilometer. Then they reached a glade, the tight forest opened up and in the middle was a small lake connected to the mountain raising up behind it. Water streamed down from the mountain, making the most beautiful waterfall Alec had ever seen.

"Wow" he breathed "how do you find these places?"

"My mom loved the nature" Magnus said, Alec noticed the past tense and the sad smile on his lips "she showed me all her favorite places, this is just the beginning" Magnus led Alec toward a big stone connected with the mountain.

"She sounds like a great mom" Alec said, hoping it wasn't too much, too soon. Magnus sat down and Alec followed.

"Yeah, she was" Alec could see the sorrow in his eyes, and it broke his heart, he needed to do something so he pulled Magnus closer, hugging him, pressing his face on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mags" he whispered and kissed his forehead as he squeezed him tighter.

"I like that nickname" Magnus smiled at Alec, who just then realized what he'd said, he didn't think about what he'd said, not when he was with Magnus. All his guards melted away when he was around him. "And it was a long time ago" Magnus added, putting his head back on Alec's chest.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here" Alec said, not wanting to pressure him but wanting Magnus to know that he could talk to him about anything, any time.

"Yeah" Alec felt Magnus take a deep breath "I can tell you now if you want"

"You can tell me whatever you want, whenever you want. Don't feel like I'm forcing you" Alec looked down at Magnus who looked back up.

"I know. I want to" he said "but it's a long story"

"Let's get comfortable then" Alec smiled, moving to lean against a the mountain wall, patting between his legs for Magnus to sit down. Magnus sat down between his legs, leaning his back against Alec's chest, Alec pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Magnus. "That's better" Alec whispered in Magnus's ear before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Alec was happy that Magnus wanted to share a story from his life with him, that he was getting to know him deeper. He wanted to know everything about Magnus and eventually he wanted Magnus to know everything about him. Alec wanted to hear about the good times and the bad times, he knew that there was nothing that could make his feelings for Magnus weaken.

"So, let's start from the beginning" Magnus said, moving even closer to Alec, placing his own hands over Alec's.

* * *

Reviews = love. Send love darlings 3


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** heey, I'm posting this chapter early. Tomorrow I'm moving about three hours away for work, alone, I don't know anyone there. So scared but so excited. So from now on until the fall I'm updating as soon as the chapters are done, I'm not abandoning this story so don't worry. This chapter is about what happened to Magnus's mom, the next one will be about how Magnus handled everything afterwards.

 **THIS CHAPTER IS A BIG TRIGGER WARNING. IT'S FULL OF ANGST, DEPRESSION, ADDICTION, SUCIDE, BULLYING ETC ETC. DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU, YOU'RE SAFTEY GOES FIRST. (If you like this story and don't want to read this chapter but the rest of the story message me and I'll recap it for you)**

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

 _So my mother, she grew up in a very strict religious family. She told me that she'd always been the black sheep, never really fitting in. She always tried to bend the rules and her father wasn't happy. He hit her through her whole childhood, wanting her to get in line, to be like her siblings, to be what he wanted her to be. Needless to say, that didn't go very well. One day when she was 18 she came home and told him that she was pregnant. He got furious, he didn't believe in abortion but a bastard child? That's almost worse. He screamed at her, beating her up before kicking her out, disowning her. With only the clothes on her body, my mother managed to get to a friend. This friend took her to a hospital to check her injuries and to see if the baby was alright. My mother then got to crash at her place for a few days while trying to get help. Eventually she got in contact with an organization who helped the homeless. Since she was pregnant, a lady working there put in some extra work to help her. This lady had been in the same situation as my mother, and well, she wanted to help her the way others had helped her. So it didn't take long until my mother had an apartment, food, baby supplies and clothes, she even managed to get a job at a diner where she worked until I was born. Don't ask me how, but somehow, my mother had managed to save enough money to be home with me for a little over a year. She'd gone from having nothing, to having enough to take care of a baby all by herself._

 _I don't know much about my father, all I know is that he was a heroin addict and that he died of an overdose when I was two. I've never met him but I met his mother once, she was a lovely lady, unfortunately she died before we had the chance to get to know each other and before she could answer any of my questions._

Magnus sighed, fighting back the tears. He tilted his head so his cheek rested on Alec's chest. It had been a long time since he talked about his mother like this. Yes, he talked to the press about her, but not like this, not even close. To the press he only said that she'd been an amazing mother and that he loved her, with all his heart, he'd only talked about how she died once. But to sit here, with Alec, talking about her life and his own life, it was hard, different. He'd been scared to open up to anyone since Camille, she had hurt him so bad, used his weaknesses against him. Magnus knew in his heart that Alec wouldn't do that, that he was nothing like Camille, but it was still scary.

Magnus was also very aware of the fact that Alec had a past he didn't want to talk about, and he hoped that if he opened up Alec would too. It was the first time since he got famous that someone new wanted to be with him because of he was, not because he was famous. It was strange but good. He felt Alec kiss his head.

"Are you okay? You don't have to tell me more if it's too hard" Alec whispered, melting Magnus's heart, how had he gotten so lucky? What had he ever done to deserve a man like Alec? He was so caring, understanding and never pushed Magnus to do anything. Alec really was different, and it was amazing.

Magnus took a deep breath "no, it's okay, I want you to know the whole story" he whispered it into Alec's chest, unsure if he'd even heard him. But Magnus guessed that he had when he tightened his arms around Magnus, holding him close, resting his cheek on Magnus's head. Magnus didn't even care that it ruined his hair, he loved it, it felt like Alec was protecting him from the world. He wouldn't mind staying like this forever. "Take your time" Alec whispered back and Magnus took a deep breath before continuing.

 _So after about a year my mother started working at the diner again. She couldn't afford daycare so I practically grew up there, the others working there helped my mother looking after me. I was adored and I loved every minute of it. Even after my mother met my stepdad Cole, I followed her there. I liked it there and often begged my mom to take me with her, not that I didn't like Cole, I adored him but he didn't give me pie every time like the staff at the diner._

 _When Cole came into our lives I was four years old and six months after my mother let him meet me he moved in with us. Or well he and my mom bought a tiny red house outside of New York. It had a big garden and they both played with me, I was happy and my favorite moments from that time was when I got to help Cole build furnitures or toys for the garden but also when I got to help my mother with the flowers and herbs growing in our garden._

 _We also made little trips into the forest surrounding our house when both Cole and mom had a free day. After a year or so Cole asked if he had my permission to marry my mother. I was excited, of course he could marry her, but only if I was best man. I helped him plan his proposal and it was perfect. We took mom to one of her favorite places, the place were you and I had our first date, we had made her favorite food and we had a little picnic. At the end of the night Cole dropped on one knee and popped the question. My mother of course said yes. They had a beautiful fall marriage, also in the forest, in their favorite place ever. The wedding was small, only close friends and Cole's parents. Next thing I knew, I was starting school. I was as most of us, scared but excited. I was a fast study and both my mother and Cole helped me learn, they always challenged me to be the best I could be._

 _I loved school until the other kids started bullying me for being the smartest kid in school, it was horrible and I came home every day crying. Fortunately I had my mother and Cole to support me, they comforted me and helped me endure it. This was when my mother started taking me to all these places I'm now starting to take you, when I was younger we only went to places in the forest surrounding our house but now she took me to all her favorite places. We made at least one full day trip every weekend and almost every day after school we made shorter trips. Cole followed whenever he could but I loved spending alone time with my mom. It still sucked not having any friends but we had fun, me and my mom, we really did. What we did varied, sometimes we walked around picking flowers or berries, other times we built huts and some days I spent with my head in her lap watching her draw. Regardless I loved it._

 _When I was ten, Cole got me my first keyboard and it was love at first sight. I spent hours and hours playing it, teaching myself how to. My mother taught me what she remembered which wasn't much, but she got me started. And it didn't take long until I started writing my own songs and discovered that I could sing. Since I'd gotten older my mother was forced to work longer shifts, it wasn't easy to survive on just Cole's income, so our trips into nature grew fewer. I didn't mind that much though, I spent too much time at my keyboard. We still managed to make a minimum of one trip a week and they where still my favorite times with her._

 _My school life got a bit easier in middle school, I got my first friend, Ragnor and eventually we befriended Catarina and Tessa too. I could see that my mother was relived and happy to see that I'd found friends. Tessa helped me get better at writing songs, she couldn't help with the music part but she has always had a way with words. She always carried at least one book with her and read everything she got her hands on, which is probably the reason as to why she's so good with words. Me and Cat grew herbs together and my mother taught us about healing herbs, well mostly Cat since I don't remember anything but she's an expert. When it was just me and Ragnor we didn't do anything special, he's a lone wolf and liked doing things alone, so mostly we just hanged in the same room doing different things, having small talks. Occasionally Ragnor had little lessons with me, he's an amazing teacher and he always had new interesting information to share._

 _When we started high school Ragnor acted like our father, well more like he and Cat acted like our parents, taking care of me and Tessa when we got too drunk or when I was heartbroken about some boy or girl I'd never even talked to. Not to mention the times when I'd actually spoken with someone. We had fun and Tessa met Jem and Will, which turned into a triangel-drama but I befriended them both. Jem played the violin and we had some fun playing around with music together. Will was more of a wild child and together we partied hard._

 _Then tragedy struck. My mother and Cole got into a car accident. Cole died instantly and my mother blamed herself, since she was the one driving. It wasn't her fault, they had collided with a drunk-driver. Nevertheless it broke my mother, she'd lost the love of her life and she thought she was the one to blame. She fell into a depression and slowly the mother I knew faded away entirely._

Magnus stopped when he felt Alec's thumb wiping away tears from his cheek. Magnus hadn't even realized that he'd started crying. He tried to stop the tears but it was no use, it hurt, it was painful memorizes and he hadn't even gotten to the worst part. Alec started rocking him gently, placing kisses in his hair whispering "it's okay Mags".

Magnus really loved that new nickname, he suspected that it was more due to the fact that it was Alec who said it and less the actual name.

Magnus allowed himself to relax into Alec and he stopped fighting the pain. He cried in Alec's arms, while he soothed him, rocking him slightly, holding him tight and wiped away the tears. When Magnus's tears finally stopped, Alec put a finger under his chin, and like Magnus had done to him before, brought his face up to meet Alec's. He was met with two beautiful hazel eyes, looking at him lovingly but also a bit worried. "You can stop whenever you want, you know that right?" Alec whispered and looked straight into Magnus's eyes. He nodded in response.

"Yes, but I still want you to know the whole story" he lifted his hand and cupped Alec's face, running his thumbs over Alec's cheek bones. "It's just been so long since I've talked about this" he added, earring an understanding nod from Alec and Magnus could see a flash of sadness in his eyes. He didn't know if it was about the things Magnus had told him or if he thought about something else, something Alec hadn't talked about in a long time. It didn't matter though, Magnus wouldn't push Alec to talk about anything, just like Alec never pushed him. What he did want to do was kiss him, so he guided Alec's face down towards his as he moved to meet Alec's face.

The instant Alec's lips touched Magnus's he forgot about the pain, about the memorize, about everything that wasn't Alec. Magnus already loved the feeling of Alec's lips on his, the taste of Alec. For once their kiss remained soft and it was perfect. Not that Magnus didn't enjoy when things got heated, but the way Alec kissed Magnus was comforting. A kiss that said "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but it doesn't change how I feel about you". A kiss that gave Magnus the courage to continue his story. Alec rested his forehead on Magnus's when they broke the kiss. Magnus kissed him quickly before settling down to continue his story.

 _My life changed drastically after Cole's death. I stopped going out with my friends, spending my free time to look after my mom and working extra in a shop. My mother who once had been so full of life and love was now quite and still. She stopped taking care of the garden and I had to force her to eat and shower. Somehow she managed to still go to work and make living. But since Cole had made the most of our money I worked extra to help her. When I worked Cat stayed with my mother, taking care of her and the garden. Sometimes Tessa and Ragnor came over and helped too but Cat had always had a talent when it came to taking care of people. She's a caring person and she was truly a rock during this time. Not only did she take care of my mother, she took care of me, when my energy ran out, when I broke down, she was there comforting me, telling me everything will be alright. My life went on like this for a while, I tried keeping up with my music but I didn't have time nor the energy. Then a few weeks after my 18th birthday I got home from school, only to find my mother in the bathtub. She'd slit her wrists and was already dead when I got home. I screamed, and I cried, I totally lost it. I tried to save her even though I knew it was far too late. Thankfully Ragnor and Cat had followed me home that day and they came running when they heard me scream. Ragnor called the ambulance and Cat dragged me out of the room, trying to calm me down. She also managed to take a note my mother had left. Thanks to Cat I got to keep it all to myself. I keep it with me everyday._

Magnus turned his head up to meet Alec's and he saw tears running down his cheeks, Magnus knew that he was crying too but he didn't care. He gently wiped away Alec's tears. "Do you want to read it?" The chock on Alec's face was clear.

"Only if you want me to" he answered, still in chock.

"Yes, I can't read it out loud, it's too hard, but I want you to read it." For the first time in years the letter burned a hole in his pocket. For some reason he really needed Alec to read it.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked, holding his face in his hands, his hazel eyes searching for any sign of doubt in Magnus. Alec gently stroked Magnus's face while waiting for an answer, wiping away the tears running down Magnus's cheek. Magnus loved the gentleness, the comforting way Alec looked at him and touched him, so he stayed like that on purpose, just a little while before reaching into his pocket to pull out the letter. He'd laminated it so it would hold, he thought about carrying a copy but it just wasn't the same, it didn't feel like a piece of his mother like the real letter did. Alec looked at the letter and at Magnus before taking it. He waited before he started reading it, looking at Magnus, giving him a chance to change his mind but he didn't. Magnus nodded, telling Alec that it was okay, that he could read it. And when he started reading Magus turned away, burying his face in Alec's chest, absorbing his smell, hoping that the letter wouldn't make Alec hate him. He closed his eyes as he felt Alec rubbing circles on his back with his free hand.

 ** _Dear Magnus  
My lovely amazing boy. Please never forget that I love you, because I do, I love you more than anything. And I see that I am holding you back, I see how you and your friends sacrifice so much taking care of me, how you struggle. I wish you didn't have to do all that you've done, but I just couldn't find it in me to take care of myself, to be strong like you. Because I love you, I don't want to stand in the way of you becoming all you're meant to, to achieve all the amazing things I know you can. You have your entire life ahead of you and I know you'll achieve so much, you've already achieved so much. I'm so, so, proud of you my love. I wish I could stay with you, but I'll always be there, watching over you. _**

**_I've left you all my money and there's a buyer interested in the house. It's all written down in a testament, you're getting everything I own. Please sell the house, leave, go and live your life. Chase your dreams, start writing music again. I know that you can do anything you set your mind to. I'm so sorry for causing you to stop your music, my final wish is for you to pick that up again, I know how much it means to you and how much joy it brings you._**

 ** _I love you my boy, I've never regretted having you, your the best thing to ever happen to me. I've always had and always will love you._**

 ** _Go, be the man I know you're destined to be. I'm sorry, I love you, I'll be watching you from the other side. Love your mother._**

"Oh my god, Magnus" Alec whispered and Magnus didn't dare to move, he didn't dare to look at Alec. He was afraid of what he thought of him now that he knew that Magnus had killed his mother, that he was the reason as to why she's dead. "I'm.. I'm so, so, so, sorry" Alec whispered, pulling Magnus closer, kissing his head. Magnus relaxed, Alec didn't hate him, and Magnus couldn't help but break. He cried against Alec's chest, Alec holding him tight, swaying once again. "Shh, Mags, it's going to be alright. Your mother would be proud of you" he whispered to Magnus and he shook his head.

"No, I'm the reason she's dead" he just barley managed to say the words before sobbing harder, his entire body shaking. He knew that his makeup would be totally ruined after this, not even the world's best waterproof mascara could handle all these tears, but he didn't care. Not one bit, not right now. He tried to take in the last of Alec before he pushed him away disgusted. However to Magnus's surprise that didn't happen, instead the opposite did, Alec kept pulling him closer, pressing Magnus's head onto his chest while humming words of comfort. Magnus doesn't know for how long, but they sat there until he stopped crying. When he finally did, when he finally managed to pull himself together again, and realized that he'd just bared his soul to Alec, that he had shared very private things and had a mental breakdown. This was their third date, if you counted their lunch at his place, and he talked about his dead mother and how he blames himself for her suicide. He was coming on too strong, he sucked at taking things slow and he'd probably scared Alec away. Magnus tried to pull away from Alec but he didn't get that far.

"Hey" Alec spoke softly as he grabbed Magnus's wrist "thank you for sharing this story, I know how hard this must have been to talk about. I'm glad you trust me enough to even try. Please remember what your mother did isn't your fault." Alec looked straight into his eyes as he spoke and Magnus felt himself moving closer again, Alec had managed to say exactly the right thing. Deep down Magnus knew that he wasn't to blame for his mother's death, but it felt so good hearing that from someone, especially one who didn't know his mother. He'd been told too many times from the only person, except Alec, he'd shared the story with that it was his fault. The only other person who wasn't there when it happened, who didn't know his mother. So hearing Alec say that Magnus wasn't to blame was a huge relief. A part of why he'd shared this so soon is that he wanted it done before he got too invested in Alec. Though, he knew it was already too late for that. If he wasn't sure before, he was now, it felt too good hearing Alec say that. Magnus was far too gone, the floor had cracked and he was falling, falling for Alec. And it was terrifying, but it was also amazing. He just hoped that this time would work, that Alec was the one who wouldn't break his heart. But for now Magnus absorbed every minute of their hug, of Alec, the feel of him, the smell of him, the warmth radiating from his body, keeping him warm. "This is it. This one fits" he thought to himself as he buried his face deeper into Alec's chest, melting against him, focusing on the kisses Alec placed on his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** I know it's been forever since I updated, I'm sorry. But I work a lot and afterwards I hang out with other people living here so I just don't find the time to write. When I go home in the end of August I'll be back to posting once a week. Until then I'll post whenever I have a new chapter.

Please leave a review! It can be about anything, a tip, what you like or don't like.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

For a while Magnus just sat there with his face buried in Alec's chest, letting his tears run down his cheeks. It wasn't only because it was hard talking about his past, he also cried because Alec had been so nice about it, so loving. What Magnus had shared didn't change Alec's view on him, it didn't make Alec hate him. So the tears wasn't only sad ones but also tears of relief, he'd been so sure that this would scare Alec away but it hadn't and he was grateful. So incredibly grateful.

"Thank you" Magnus whispered against Alec's chest.

"For what?" Alec asked in a whisper, holding Magnus closer, still kissing his head.

"For listening and not leaving me" he explained as he clenched his fists and held his breath.

"Why would I leave? You've done nothing wrong" Alec said as he gently lifted Magnus' head so that their eyes met "I'm so, so glad that you felt comfortable with sharing all of this" Magnus could see the sincerity in Alec's eyes and Magnus nodded in response. "I want you to know that you're the first person in a very long time that I'm serious about, that I'm not only interested in having sex, that this, what we have is so much more"

"Yeah, me too." Magnus said "this is something I've been avoiding until I met you. I'm not going to lie, when I first saw you it was purely physical, but then when we talked it shifted. Not only that you didn't seem to care or know that I'm famous, there was something else about you, something unique, something I didn't even know I was missing"

Alec smiled at him before leaning down and kissing him, the kiss was so gentle, so warm and full of love. It was a kiss that said everything they couldn't say. As their lips separated Magnus moved down to bury his face in Alec's neck. Allowing himself to completely melt into the other man, allowing himself for the first time in far too long to actually relax.

"Magnus?" he heard Alec whisper and he looked up, breathing a small "mmhm" as a answer.

"I can't really say I know what it's like to live without parents, to be on your own like that" Alec paused, and swallowed hard. Magnus could feel him tense, Alec was about to share something that he didn't like talking about. Magnus understod that instantly so he moved up, putting all his focus on Alec, giving him a small encouraging smile, wrapping his arms tighter around him. "My parents aren't dead" he continued "but my mother is like a zombie, it's impossible to get her attention or to even have a normal conversation with her" it was hard for Magnus to hear this, to see the pain in Alec's eyes. He really liked Alec and he never wanted to see him sad or hurt, even though he'd known for a long time that Alec had something dark and painful that he didn't want to talk about, just as Magnus did, he didn't want it to be true. Alec deserved so much more, he was so kind.

"I'm so, so, sorry to hear that Alexander" Magnus said as he stroked his cheek, feeling Alec leaning into the touch as he closed his eyes.

"And my father, well, he threw me out a while ago and unless I marry a girl and have kids with her, I'm as good as dead to him" Alec sighed "so I kind of know what it's like to be alone in a sense. Though I have my sister and Jace. Without them I'd been dead or something by now"

"I understand, I have friends that saved me too" Magnus said before pulling Alec down, letting him rest against his shoulder. They didn't need to say anything else, they spoke without words, saying everything they needed through their actions. Magnus didn't know for how long they sat there, holding each-other, comforting one and other without words, but the sun had started to go down.

"We should probably go" Magnus whispered against Alec's hair, placing small kisses there as he spoke.

"I don't want to say goodbye yet" Alec looked up at him, with his hazel eyes piercing through him. When Alec looked at him like that he would do anything he asked, there was no turning down Alec's sad puppy face.

"We don't have to, we can just leave this place. It's getting dark and cold" Magnus said and bent down to kiss Alec, who met him halfway, kissing him back. "Do you maybe want to spend the night at my place?" Alec whispered against Magnus' lips and he felt his heartbeat increasing. Of course he'd want to spend the night with Alec, there wasn't anything he'd rather do. The more time he spent with Alec the more he liked him, he could feel himself falling for Alec.

"I'd love to do that" he whispered back, still so close that his lips brushed against Alec when he spoke, sending shivers down his spine. Magnus kissed Alec quick before standing up, pulling Alec with him. The both of them quickly gathered their things and put them in the two bags, when they had gotten everything Magnus felt Alec's hand touching his, the feeling of Alec's fingers brushing over his hand felt like electric shocks. It felt amazing, it wasn't bad at all, but Magnus wanted more so he grabbed Alec hand, pulling him closer. Still not letting go of Alec's hand but now more pleased with the space between them Magnus started walking towards the car. Together they walked the path, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, in silence towards the car. Magnus couldn't remember the last time he felt this good, this safe, but he was almost certain that it was before the death of his stepfather.

As they got into the car and drove away, Alec moved closer, snuggling up against Magnus, it wasn't long before he could hear small snores coming from Alec. It made Magnus smile and he drove slower, wanting the moment to last longer. Wanting to really get the time to enjoy this, to savor how Alec had fallen asleep against his shoulder, how Alec's small adorable little snores sounded. Magnus smiled to himself the entire way back and didn't even think about the paparazzis, he was sick of them, sick of always having to hide from them. Magnus even waited for awhile after parking to wake Alec, he took his time to really take the sight in, so that he'd never forget this moment. Eventually he had to wake Alec, even though he really didn't want to.

"Alexander" he whispered as he stroke his hair, pushing it back from his eyes "Alexander darling" he continued and this time he saw those hazel eyes, sleepily looking up at him. Magnus couldn't help himself but to put two fingers under Alec's chin, guiding his head up, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I could get used to waking up like this" Alec smiled, voice raspy with sleep.

"In my car? That's going to get very cold" Magnus teased and he couldn't help but laugh as he saw Alec blinking fast, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Oh" Alec said, a confused look on his face, as he looked around "I thought we where in my bed"

"Not yet, darling" Magnus smiled "let's not waste anymore time though, let's go to your bed"

Alec nodded and slid out of the car and Magnus followed his lead. This time they didn't walk as close as they'd had in the forrest, both of them still didn't want too much attention from media or Magnus' fans. Magnus followed Alec up the stairs in silence. Alec put the key in the door, but he didn't unlock it, he just stood there.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked, he was getting really concerned about Alec, he was so still and so silent.

"Uhm… It's just .. " Alec paused and Magnus put a hand on his shoulder, telling him that whatever it is, it's okay. He heard Alec take a deep breath before he continued "my apartment is small and yeah, it's nothing near your loft"

Magnus smiled, was that what he was nervous about? Sweet Alexander. "Hey, Alexander, I don't care, you should see how I lived before I got my money. I get it, you can't afford a fancy place, with your dad kicking you out and everything. I wouldn't judge you for it, but I can go home if you want me to"

Alec spun around, with a face full of horror, violently shaking his head. "No, no, don't, no, Magnus I don't want you to leave"

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist "I won't leave you then" he turned his head up to meet Alec's lips, Alec was slightly taller than Magnus but not by much. It wasn't like when Simon stood beside Alec, Magnus didn't look small next to Alec.

"Let's go inside" Alec murmured against his lips before turning around to unlock the door.

Alec was right, it wasn't big, but it was clean. Magnus didn't see why Alec had been nervous, he had nothing to be ashamed of. Magnus closed the door behind him, and they just stood there looking at each-other, it was kind of awkward, but mostly there was tension, sexual tension. Magnus didn't know if Alec had invited him here because he wanted to take the next step nor did he know if he had agreed because of that reason. However, before Magnus had the chance to think more about it Alec had taken two long steps towards him and was now pressing his lips against Magnus'. It took a second before Magnus answered the kiss, but when he did it was with all he got, he pressed his body closer to Alec's, who stumbled back and on to the bed. They rolled around in the bed, making out, touching each other, exploring one and other. That was until Alec pulled away, panting, eyes still closed. Magnus let him have his space even though he wanted nothing else but to close the space between them.

"I'm sorry" Alec breathed, moving away from Magnus even more.

"For what?" Magnus asked as he rolled over on his back, catching his breath, collecting himself and also giving Alec the space he asked for.

"I just .. I, um, it feels too soon, you know?" Alec stuttered and Magnus turned his head to look at him. He was lying on his back, hiding his eyes with his hands, Magnus could see the red on his cheeks even though he tried to cover that too. "Could we maybe just cuddle and sleep?" he continued when Magnus didn't answer him, though he only forgot to answer because he was admiring Alec's cheekbones and jawline, he got lost in thoughts. He reached out for Alec's hands, gently but firm, and his heart sank when he met those beautiful hazel eyes and he saw tears building up in them.

"Hey" he whispered, stroking Alec's cheeks with his thumbs "it's okay. Let's just cuddle until we fall asleep, okay?"

Alec nodded, but the tears were growing. "Alexander, don't be upset, please" Magnus whispered, not even certain that Alec could hear him.

"It's just .. I'm sorry .. For starting something I couldn't finish"

"No, don't. Stop that right now. You've done nothing wrong. We won't do anything that anyone of us dosen't want to. We've got time, we're taking it slow, it's okay to stop. I want you to stop whenever you feel uncomfortable or when you feel like it's moving too fast and I hope you feel the same, that I can tell you too." Magnus looked straight into Alec's eyes when he spoke, making sure that Alec understood that he meant every single word he said. It seemed like Alec did, his nodding was slower. Alec turned around to lay on his side and kissed Magnus on his cheek. He then proceeded to remove his pants and t-shirt, Magnus decided to follow his lead before got under the blanket. He held the blanket up, inviting Alec in, trying to not focus too much on his perfect abs or the rest of his amazing body. Alec settled on Magnus' chest and it didn't take long before they both fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** So, I've only got two more weeks of work! After that I should be back to post as usual. Enjoy 3

* * *

Alec woke to the sound of rain rattling against the windows, a small groan escaped his lips as he turned around, not wanting to face the day, not wanting to go outside. However, he knew that he'd have to go outside eventually, he couldn't skip work. As he thought about this, he noticed something warm next to him, that he brushed against soft skin as he turned around. Confused he slowly opened one eye, he wasn't awake enough to remember last night, but it all came back to him as soon as he saw Magnus sleeping peacefully next to him. He looked even more beautiful than usual, all the make up wiped off his face, his hair in a mess and lips slightly parted. Alec smiled at the sight until he remember yesterday.

He still felt ashamed of what had happened, how he'd invited Magnus over to spend the night, thinking that he was ready to take the next step. It was just that, when he started it, it quickly turned from feeling wonderful to feeling wrong, something Magnus noticed immediately.

Alec was scared, he hadn't opened up in too long and it wasn't really the sex itself that he was nervous about, Alec had plenty of experience on that point. It was the fact that he really liked Magnus, that he brought out feelings in Alec he didn't even know he had, that this felt so terrifyingly good. Alec hadn't had a relationship since things ended with Dave, all he'd done was one night stands and booty calls. Alec didn't want to get hurt again, he didn't want to be let down or to let anyone else down, so he'd kept every relationship casual, kept it physical. With Magnus it's different, it's serious, there's real feelings involved and it scares him. It wasn't that Alec didn't like it, that he didn't love the feelings he got when he was with Magnus, but it's new and scary and he's scared that it will only lead to heartbreak. However, the fact that Magnus had been so understanding, that he hadn't gotten angry or asked questions, that he'd stayed the night regardless. That it seemed like Magnus didn't follow Alec here just to have sex, that he actually wanted to spend time with him, that the sex part wasn't important. It all gave Alec hope, hope that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't end in heartbreak. The hope was small, but for the first time it was there.

Alec laid there, watching Magnus sleep, his face peaceful and Alec couldn't help but smile. Magnus sleeping was a sight Alec hoped to see many more times, but right now he was tiered so he moved closer to Magnus, putting one arm around him. Even though Alec tried to be careful, he heard the most adorable noise coming from Magnus and for a few seconds on of his catlike eyes looked up at him foggy from sleep, but still, a smile on his face.

"Morning" Magnus mumbled as he moved closer to Alec, burying his face in Alec's chest, putting his arm around him, brushing his fingers against Alec's back.

"Morning" Alec whispered back, tilting his head down to press a kiss on Magnus' head, then burying his nose in Magnus' sleep ruffled hair, breathing him in. Alec pulled him closer, their legs becoming one tangled mess. For all Alec cared he could spend the rest of his life like this, half asleep in each others arms, rain rattling against the windows.

Alec smiled as he closed his eyes and slowly slipped back to sleep.

The next time Alec awoke was to the sound of his phone buzzing. Magnus was still pressed to his chest and he started to move away. Alec didn't want him to, but he had to turn off the alarm so he reached out to pick up his phone.

"I haven't slept this good in forever" Magnus whispered in his ear after he'd put the phone down and rolled over on his back.

"Yeah, me neither" Alec smiled, turning his head to look at Magnus. "If I could I'd sleep more though"

"Right, you need to get to work soon?" Magnus asked, placing a hand on Alec's chest, playing with his chest hair.

"Yeah, I start in an hour" Alec answered, sighing. It wasn't like he'd normally jump with joy over going to work, but today it was the last thing he wanted. He'd never not wanted to go to work this much before.

"Well, then we can eat breakfast before" Magnus smiled and moved closer. "Or we could spend some more time here, in bed, just chilling." Alec melted when Magnus moved to lay on Alec's chest, Alec moving his arm to let Magnus come closer. Magnus hand still playing with Alec's chest hair, placing soft kisses along his collarbone.

"Mhhhm, I like the sound of that" Alec answered and started running a hand along Magnus' side, his skin soft against Alec's fingers. And Alec felt like Magnus wasn't close enough so he pressed him closer and somehow Alec managed to pull Magnus on top of him, his legs on both sides of Alec, his hands pressing down the mattress beside Alec's head. Magnus looked down with a smile on his face, and he looked so beautiful, so perfect and Alec couldn't breath, Alec didn't know what to do and he lost the ability to think when Magnus' cupped Alec's face with his hands and he couldn't look at Magnus, he was so beautiful it hurt, so he closed his eyes and when he felt Magnus' lips against his, it felt like fireworks, like the world exploded, like everything that had been broken was whole again, that everything wrong in the world turned right. Then Magnus pulled away, Alec chasing after his lips without luck. Slowly his capability to think came back and he opened his eyes, he was met with a smiling Magnus, but he was far away, too far away. Magnus were still sitting on his lap but he sat up straight, hands resting on Alec's chest. Alec noticed that Magnus' smile was a little smaller, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alec breathed, realizing that he'd forgotten to breath.

"I just. We needed to stop before I got too carried away. Before I wouldn't be able to stop." He said, still smiling a little.

"Yeah." Alec sighed, reaching out for Magnus' hands, intwining their fingers. "I'm sorry"

"Don't. Don't be sorry" Magnus said as he squeezed his hands, smiling bigger. "I'm just scared"

"Yeah, me too" Alec said gaining his ability to breath.

"I'm scared that, if we rush into this that I might lose you" Magnus said and Alec could feel how nervous he was, every muscle in his body tense, the smile wiped away from his face.

Alec smiled, letting go of one of Magnus' hands, stroking his cheek. "That's not going to happen"

Magnus smiled back at Alec, leaned down for a soft kiss and rolled off him, pushing at Alec to lay on his side, so that his back was facing Magnus. He carefully put an arm between Alec's neck and the bed, then his other arm around him, his hand resting on Alec's chest, a small kiss on his shoulder. There they laid, talking about everything and nothing until they had to go up so Alec could get ready for work.

While Alec reluctantly crawled out of bed, walking with lazy steps towards the bathroom, Magnus stayed in bed, the cover only reaching up to his hip showing up his perfectly shaped abs. It made Alec's motivation to leave bed even less and it wasn't even that strong to begin with. As Alec reached the bathroom door he turned around, soaking the image of Magnus half asleep in his bed, he hoped to see the image again but just in chase, just if for some reason, this was the first and only time he'd get to see this, he wanted to remember it. He smiled at Magnus who gave a sleepy smile back, before he stretched out his body and the cover slipping down Magnus' hips and Alec looked away before it revealed too much, before he wouldn't be able to tear away his gaze.

When Alec entered the bathroom and had closed the door, he took a moment to himself, to gather his thoughts and feelings, smiling to himself. It was hard to believe that this was happening, that Alec was starting something serious, after everything that had happened, after promising himself not to, he was scared but it felt right. He leaned against the door, resting his head on it, still smiling, still trying to compose himself. It was hard keeping focus, to keep getting ready for work, when he knew that Magnus laid spread out in his bed with almost no clothes and soft, soft, oh so soft lips.

With one long step Alec moved to the sink, splashing his face with water, he couldn't think about Magnus' lips now, he needed to get ready. This morning, or well, midday, it took Alec twice as long to get ready, his mind constantly slipping, thinking about the man in his bed and how easy it would be to just call in sick and crawl under the cover, back to the warm skin belonging to Magnus. When Alec finally got out of the bathroom, teeth and hair brushed with clean clothes on, Magnus sat on the side of the bed, fully dressed which both disappointed Alec and washed him with relief. If Magnus would still be under the covers, half asleep Alec wasn't sure he'd be able to resist the urge to lay down next to him. However, Alec wasn't sure he wanted to resist, that he wanted to leave and go to work.

"You ready?" Magnus smiled, still without any make up, but his hair now perfectly styled. Alec didn't understand how he'd done that, his hair was still a mess and he'd used a brush.

"Yeah" he smiled back, walking up to the bed, taking Magnus' hands in his and pulled him up so he was standing in front of Alec. He moved his face closer, giving Magnus a soft kiss and Alec could feel Magnus' smiling as they kissed. Alec took a step back, both still smiling as Alec gestured for the door, Magnus walking out first.

As the two men slowly descended the stairs they laughed, making little jokes, walking as close as possible, Alec nearly falling down the stairs multiple times which only caused them to laugh more. Without thinking about it Magnus walked with Alec to his job, Alec walked out of habit and they got lost in their own world. It was a fifteen minute walk from Alec's apartment and every single second was spent laughing, caught in a bubble, where just the two of them existed. A bubble who burst as they stopped outside the staff entrance, both their faces falling, the laughter dying out.

"I can't believe you just walked me to work" Alec laughed, but it wasn't like before, this time it was a laugh filled with nervousness. "Do you find your way back to your car?"

"Alexander" Magnus put a hand on his shoulder taking a step closer. "Relax, it's fine, I will find my way back. Believe it or not but I actually know these neighborhoods quite well." Magnus smiled and Alec was confused, he didn't know what to say so he just stood there, hoping that Magnus would have something to say before it got awkward. "I used to live here, couch surfing really, so not as much lived as crashed in apartments."

"Oh, I didn't know" Alec blurted out, on his way of starting a apology, on of his ramblings, but stopped when Magnus smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. Alec forgot what he was thinking about, what he was going to say, everything that existed in his head was Magnus' hand against his skin. The warmth radiating from it spreading calmness through Alec, making him relax and slightly lean into it.

"It's okay, you can't know everything and I can't either" Magnus smiled and leaned in for a quick but soft kiss, so quick that Alec didn't have the chance to react and respond, it was more like Magnus brushed his lips against Alec's and he wanted more, needed more. "You have to go to work now, I'll see you soon." Magnus whispered, his face still close to Alec's, his hand slowly moving down, away from Alec's cheek.

"See you soon" Alec smiled back and watched as Magnus turned around and started walking back to Alec's apartment, or well, to Magnus' car.

As Alec stepped through the staff door he was smiling, which was a huge mistake. As soon as the door closed behind him he heard his sister and Simon whistling. He turned around to face them, trying to look normal but probably failing miserably.

"Oh my, why could my brother be so happy today?" Izzy smiled as she rose from her chair and started walking towards Alec. "Could it be that someones date yesterday didn't end that night but right now, before work?" She wiggled her eyebrows before wrapping her arms around him, resting her cheek on Alec's chest. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they were siblings due to the huge height difference between them.

"It might be so, but it's not like you think. Nothing happened" Alec smiled back at his sister, wrapping his arms around her. She might be the most annoying person in the world sometimes but he still loved her and he knew that she only wanted him to be happy.

"Define nothing" Simon teased, still sitting in a chair, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"We just slept, not like we had sex, we actually slept in the same bed, like in sleeping" Alec said, causing Simon to look at him with a confused face and Izzy looking up with a similar face.

"Okay, Alec, that was very confusing" Izzy smiled and pulled away, breaking the hug but still standing fairly close. "Were you trying to tell us that you spent the night with Magnus, but nothing fun happened, you guys were just sleeping?" Alec nodded in response and walked closer to the changing room, laughing at Izzy fake pout as she shook her head in disappointment.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm suffering from writers block. I know where I want this story to go and what will happen, I just need to figure out how to get there. So this chapter is mostly about Magnus and Alec getting to know each other more. If you have any suggestions or thoughts about what they'll face let me know!

-The Song is Demons by Imagine Dragons-

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare and the writers of Shadowhunters. I don't own anything, sadly.

* * *

Alec's workday was better than usual, he didn't have that many obnoxious costumers and maybe it was only because Alec was too happy to care, but it was nice. For once he didn't want to scream at the end of the workday. He'd talked to Magnus on the phone the entire walk home, Magnus wanting to know he got home safe, it was a weird feeling, having someone who cared about your wellbeing, someone who wasn't Jace or Izzy. It was equally weird to feel protective of another person, of someone new, but it felt good. Alec had started to believe that maybe he wasn't entirely broken, maybe he'd be able to heal.

When he'd hung up with Magnus, because he needed to work, Alec gathered his drawing stuff and settled on the floor. Usually he'd just go to sleep when he got home after a late shift but today he wasn't tiered. He'd slept so good that night, wrapped in Magnus' embrace. So he took the time to draw, he rarely had the time and after all, he had a art exhibition to get ready for.

Alec let himself get lost in the drawing, letting the pen float over the paper, brining the shapes of him and Izzy as children playing to life. Alec remembered how they used to play in the garden as children, chasing each-other, Alec teaching Izzy how to make the best sandcastle or how to use a jackknife. Alec had always loved his little sister, always taken pride in being a older brother, always wanted to protect her. What he didn't expect was that he'd have to protect her from herself. Izzy's self-destructive behavior had broken his heart, he felt like he'd failed as a older brother. However, the painting he drew wasn't a sad one, it was from a time before life got hard, when they were kids. It was a drawing of how it looked when Izzy rode on Alec's back as they ran through the garden, something she always did until she got fast enough to keep up with him.

Alec managed to draw the entire sketch before getting sleepy, next time he'd only have to put it on a canvas and color it. He put his things together and got ready for bed.

As he laid down on the bed he noticed that the pillow Magnus had used still smelled like him. Alec buried his nose in the pillow, the scent of sandalwood and hair gel lingered on it and it smelled exactly like Magnus' hair. It made Alec's heart ache, he already missed Magnus, it felt like forever until it was Sunday and he'd get to see him again. Alec fell asleep with his face pressed into the pillow.

Alec's Saturday was slow, he started work early and had a long shift, he only wanted the day to end so that he could meet Magnus, so that it would finally be Sunday. It didn't help that there was unusually few costumers, there wasn't any work to do, which led to Alec standing behind the disk thinking about Magnus.

"Simon, can you take the counter for a moment?" He asked, he'd gotten sleepy while standing there, having nothing to do but watch the people walking past the shop.

"Yeah, sure." Simon answered and switched places with Alec who took a quick walk to the staff room. He grabbed his phone and to his disappointment he'd gotten no new messages, so Alec decided to text Magnus, telling him that he missed him and looked forward to meeting him tomorrow. Almost instantly his phone buzzed and Alec almost jumped with joy. It wasn't Magnus however, it was Jace.

 **Hi, Clary and I are having a party at her place tomorrow. Hope to you there. Izzy will be there too, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her.**

Alec sighed, he'd love to meet everyone but he already had plans with Magnus. He didn't want to ditch either of them, if it felt right he'd invite Magnus. His phone buzzed again, this time it was Magnus, offering him to pick him up when he got off work, it sounded very nice.

"Simon!" Alec popped his head out from the staff room as he called for him.

"What's up?" Simon turned around, leaning against the counter, the place was still dead.

"Do you mind taking my morning shift tomorrow? I can take your morning shift on Wednesday and work a double shift."

"Sure. If you come to the party tomorrow." Simon joked, probably just wanting him to go so that Izzy got to meet him. He and Simon weren't really that close, they where co-workers and besides that they only met through Izzy.

"I'll try" Alec smiled "and thank you." He added before entering the staff room again, texting Magnus, telling him he'd love to have Magnus come pick him up and that he'd managed to get tomorrow off.

The remaining three hours went by even slower, the costumers were still few and they didn't make big orders, it was a latte there and a biscuit there. It was really slow and both he and Simon got restless, walking around behind the counter or wiping the same tables a thousand times only to have something to do. When his shift finally ended, Alec wasted no time, he practically ran to the changing room, threw off the work clothes and jumped in his jeans and sweater. Screamed "bye" to Maia, Simon and Raj. Even though Simon had gotten off the same time he hadn't even taken his apron off. When Alec reached the street he didn't see Magnus, so he took a second to catch his breath and while he did so, he saw Magnus pull up in a new car. He saw that it was Magnus from quite the distance even though he now drove a black Mercedes-Benz. As soon as possible Alec opened the door and jumped into the car.

"Hi!" Alec smiled ridiculously big as he squeezed Magnus hand as a greeting. Magnus smiled back equally as big. "New car?" Alec said.

"No, it's not new, I just thought it was too cold for the convertible." Magnus smiled and started driving away. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Your place? Or mine?" Alec asked, nervously playing with his hands. "Or we could just go to some other place." He added, Alec didn't understand why Magnus had this effect on him, he usually didn't have problems with these things. Maybe it was because there wasn't any feelings involved before, maybe he'd been like this with Dave and just didn't remember.

"We can go to my place, order some food and watch a movie." Magnus smiled, and as he stopped at a red light he reached out to squeeze Alec's hand.

The rest of the drive was calm, neither said much but Alec didn't mind. He just enjoyed being in Magnus' company again. As soon as they entered Magnus' underground garage they greeted each other with a kiss before going out of the car and walking hand in hand to the elevator.

"Hello Mr. Bane." The lady operating the elevator greeted him, Alec thought her name was Miss Branwell, but he wasn't sure. "Oh, and Mr. Lightwood!" She said her smile growing bigger.

"Hello, Miss Branwell" Magnus smiled back at her and Alec nodded awkwardly. He didn't know how to behave, sure, when he was young they'd had a nanny and cleaners, but they'd grown to be more like family to Alec. He was still in contact with some of them.

"How's the new album coming together?" Miss Branwell asked Magnus and Alec listened with curiosity. Magnus hadn't mentioned that he was working on a new album and he found it interesting. He still hadn't heard any music Magnus had done, mostly due to the fact that he didn't know if that counted as googling him and he didn't want to make him upset.

"It's going alright, still in the processes of writing new songs." Magnus answered and moved a bit closer to Alec so that their arms touched.

"I'm looking forward to the new album, I'm sure it'll be great as always." Miss Branwell smiled just before the doors opened, indicating that they'd reached the floor of Magnus' loft.

"Nice to meet you again." Alec turned around and told Miss Branwell who smiled back and said "Nice to meet you too Mr. Lightwood." Before the doors closed and he was alone with Magnus again.

"You know what I realized?" Alec said, moving his arm to rest around Magnus' waist as they entered his loft.

"What?" Magnus smiled at him, turning so they stood face to face, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I've never heard any of your music." Alec buried his face in the crook of Magnus' neck, suddenly feeling embarrassed about this. Magnus had seen his drawings, had asked about them and Alec hadn't done anything like that with Magnus music.

"I can play you something if you want?" Magnus simply said, placing kisses on Alec's head. "I'm working a new song, I only have a small part done but I can play it for you."

"I'd love that." Alec whispered against Magnus' neck and placed a kiss there before moving his face to meet Magnus'.

"Someday I'll take you to one of my concerts too." Magnus smiled, moved his arms down and grabbed one of Alec's hands, leading him into a corridor. They took the second door to left and as they entered Alec saw a huge piano in the middle of the room, a microphone placed over it. Along the walls stood speakers, guitars, microphones, chairs and piles with papers.

"You can just grab a chair." Magnus said as he sat down infront of the piano, moving around some papers and fixing the microphone. Alec grabbed a chair and placed it next to Magnus, his face focused, if it wasn't for the sparkle in Magnus' eyes he'd almost look mad. Alec watched as Magnus placed his fingers on the keys and took a deep breath. Magnus played a fey keys before his voice filled the room. " _I wanna hide the truth. I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed this is my kingdom come. this is my kingdom come_." Magnus' voice was hauntingly beautiful, if Alec found his speaking voice soothing and beautiful, it was nothing compared to Magnus' singing. He sounded like an angel. " _When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside it's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide."_ As the song finished and Magnus' fingers stopped dancing over the keys, he didn't look at Alec and he was too surprised to come up with something smart to say.

"You didn't like it did you? It's fine. I should've played on of my hits. I was stupid to think that this song was any good." Magnus rambled and reached for the papers he'd scribbled the song on, but before he could reach it, Alec grabbed his hands.

"Magnus. Stop. Look at me." Alec watched as Magnus turned his head toward him, his eyes resting on Alec's chest, he looked so small and upset and Alec hated it. He put two fingers under Magnus chin and lifted his head, forcing him to look Alec in the eyes. "I loved it." Alec said, holding eye contact with Magnus, his eyes softening, the sadness slowly fading away, he slightly shook his head as if he couldn't quite believe that Alec had just said that.

"Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that." Magnus said, liking his lips and dropping his hands in his lap, still holding onto Alec's hands.

"I'm not just saying it, I mean it." Alec said, refusing to break eye contact as he spoke, he needed Magnus to see that he was serious. Magnus nodded in response and Alec wasn't sure if he truly believed him, but as Magnus stood up, a smile on his face, he decided to let it go for now. Alec rose and let go of Magnus' right hand. In silence, side by side, they walked into the living room, where Magnus gestured at the couch.

"Feel free to sit down. I'm going to the kitchen to grab a menu, so we can order something to eat, I'm starving." Magnus let go of Alec's hand and walked across the living room, toward what Alec assumed was the kitchen.

For a moment Alec just stood there awkwardly, looking around the room. The walls lined with bookshelves, propped full with books. Infront of the sofa was a huge plasma TV surrounded with speakers. Alec guessed that the TV costed more than everything he owned. Before Magnus had the chance to get back and catch him standing awkwardly where he'd left him, Alec took the few steps toward the couch and sat down. It was a huge black divan in leather, it looked hard but it was very soft, Alec sank down in the cushions, instantly finding a comfortable position. He kicked off his shoes and threw his legs up on the divan, stretching his long body out.

"How does pizza sound?" Alec heard Magnus voice from behind and as he tilted his head up to get a glance of him, he realized that he was standing behind him, smiling and waving a small yellow pamphlet around.

"Sounds great." Alec smiled back and admired Magnus' features, from the hint of glitter around his green-yellow eyes, to the cute little crinkle on his left cheek that shows when he smiles and down to his adam's apple, so clear on his throat. Snapping out of his trance, focusing on what Magnus said rather than how his lips looked while moving, so that he and Magnus could decide what pizzas to order. When Magnus had made the call, he sat down next to Alec, crossing his legs so that one knee touched Alec's thigh. They sat like that, small talking while picking a movie and waiting for the food. Eventually they agreed on the new Beauty and the Beast movie. Just as they'd decided the pizza arrived and Magnus pressed play before they started eating. They commented on the movie and laughed, and somehow Magnus' head wound up in Alec's lap, his fingers playing with his hair.

"You know, the only reason I've actually watched the cartoon version of Beauty and the Beast is because of my sister." Alec smiled at the memory. "I hated it but I've never been good at telling her no."

"Tell me something about your sister." Magnus looked up at Alec with curiosity in his eyes. "Like a story about when you were young, or something about her cooking."

Alec nodded, taking a moment to think about it. "I know just the story." He announced and Magnus closed his eyes, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: It's late. I know. Don't even have an excuse this time. I just suck. I'll probably change to updating once a month for a while and then I'll hopefully have some back up chapters. Idk. Anyway.

ENJOY!  
(Magnus and Alec and everyone else (except Dave) belongs to Cassandra Clare and the writers of Shadowhunters. Bla bla. You know the drill. DISCLAIMER.)

* * *

Alec took a deep breath, moving one hand to intertwine with Magnus' hand, letting the other rest in his hair. Alec's fingers buried in Magnus' hair, probably ruining his perfectly styled hair, though he didn't seem to mind.

 _"One time when I was about ten, so Izzy and Jace was about eight. Our parents was away with Max, leaving us alone with a new babysitter. This babysitter was however useless, she'd spoken with her boyfriend on the phone for about an hour before falling asleep on the couch and it was impossible to wake her up. Then Jace came over and we decided to make something to eat. So we went to the kitchen and took out some sandwiches. Neither of us had any experience in cooking so we thought it was best to make it as simple as possible, this led to the decision on making toast, since we had a sandwich grill it wasn't too complicated. I was about to start making them, trying to be he older responsible brother, but Izzy had another idea. She insisted on making them, talking about how she should learn how to make the perfect toast, incase something similar occurred when I wasn't there. Even though I couldn't come up with any scenario where she'd be alone, hungry and have these ingredients or the equipment , I let her have her way. I've always had a hard time when it comes to her using her puppy eye look, I don't think I've ever been able to tell that look no. Anyway, Jace and I sat down at the kitchen island, watching Izzy preparing the sandwiches, a part of me was afraid that she'd cut or burn herself. However, all was fine, she'd prepared the sandwiches and put them in the grill. She was beaming with pride and I couldn't help but feel proud too. That was until the grill caught on fire, Izzy freaked out and screamed waving her hands in an attempt to kill the flames. Jace ran laughing to fill his glass with water and gave it to me. The were sparks and the light flickered as the water hit the flames, putting them out but also killing the electricity. Everything turned dark and Jace laughed his ass off, being helpful as always, while Izzy clung to my arm. And that's the first of many stories of how Izzy's cooking could be lethal."_ Alec finished, laughing lightly.

"So, how did you solve the electricity problem?" Magnus laughed, his shoulders shaking against Alec.

"We lit some candles and played cards until our parents got home, needless to say the babysitter was fired and then my father fixed the power." Alec felt a wave of sadness wash over him at the thought of his parents, but the sight of Magnus in his lap smiling quickly washed it away. Before Alec had the chance to reflect on what he was doing he bent down and kissed Magnus, cupping his face with his hands and pulling Magnus up so that he was sitting in Alec's lap. He moved his hands from Magnus' face, down to his shoulders, following his arms down, his fingers brushing against Magnus' biceps. As Alec reached the place where the seam of Magnus' shirt met the edge of his pants, he hesitated, letting his hands rest there for a while before moving them under Magnus' shirt.

Magnus' skin was soft against his fingers but he could feel the hardness of his muscles underneath. Gently Alec tugged at the seam of Magnus' shirt, breaking the kiss, looking him straight in the eyes as Magnus lifted his arms above his head. Alec quickly got rid of Magnus' shirt, trowing it to the floor. When Magnus went in for more kisses, Alec pulled back slightly, leaving their foreheads pressed together.

"Are you sure?" Alec breathed, he needed to know if Magnus really wanted this and he needed to know now before it got too hard to stop. Sure, it had always been Alec who had stopped the other times but he remembered Magnus' words last time, _"I'm scared that, if we rush into this, that I might lose you"._

"Yeah." Magnus said in-between breaths, his breathing was hard and irregular. "Are you?"

Alec didn't answer this with words, he moved to kiss Magnus again. His fingers exploring every part of Magnus, running them along the muscles on his back and around to his abs, tracing the curves of his abs, amazed at how they could be so smooth and yet so hard. Before Alec realized what was happening, Magnus wasn't in his lap any longer, he stood in front of him, holding Alec's hands pulling him up. He didn't waste any time and started pulling up Alec's shirt who raised his arms to help. The shirt got stuck on Alec's hand as he was about to throw it away, he desperately shook his arm until the shirt fell off, it should've been awkward, especially since it was their first time but it wasn't. They just giggled in-between kisses, hands still moving all over each others bodies. Magnus' hands traveled down Alec's back, sending shivers throughout his whole body, suddenly Magnus put his hands on Alec's butt, lifting him up. A small gasp escaped Alec's lips as Magnus lifted him, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist. As Magnus started walking Alec moved his head to the crook of his neck and started kissing him there, causing small noises of pleasure escaping Magnus' lips. He moved his hands up to intwine his fingers in Magnus's hair. As Magnus walked toward the bedroom he kissed and sucked on his shoulder. Leaving marks and making Magnus sink his fingers into Alec's hip. To get the bedroom door open Magnus had to let go of Alec, at least stop carrying him, they never stopped touching each other as the stumbled into the bedroom and down in the bed, giggling in-between kisses.

-TIME JUMP-

The next morning when Alec awoke, his skin was surrounded by soft silk instead of the usual worn out sheets. It was a pleasant feeling no doubt, but the best part was the warm skin pressed into his back and the warm breath tickling his neck. Without opening his eyes, Alec smiled and searched for Magnus' hand. Humming happily as he found it resting on the bed next to his stomach, intwining their fingers and pulling up their intwined hands to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on Magnus' hand.

"Good morning." Magnus whispered and kissed the back of Alec's neck.

"Amazing morning." Alec hummed, continuing to kiss the back of Magnus' hand. It felt a little strange to hold his hand when it was ringless, but it was a good kind of strangeness.

"Yes, the best morning." Magnus agreed, rubbing his thumb along Alec's hand. He turned around, so that he was facing Magnus. He gasped when he realized that Magnus was without makeup, not a single trace of it on his face. He must have fallen asleep before Magnus had removed it the night before. "Oh, sorry. Forgot that I didn't.. have makeup.. I look horrible.."

"No." Alec said, placing a hand on Magnus' cheek to keep him from looking away. "You're beautiful."

For a moment Magnus' eyes searched Alec's face, probably for a sign that what he'd said was a joke. Then he smiled and moved closer, burying his face in Alec's chest. Alec placed a kiss on the other mans head and they slowly fell asleep again.

When the two men woke up for the second time that morning, they decided to go up and eat some breakfast. Together they made some bacon and egg sandwiches, coffee for Alec and tea for Magnus. Alec was dressed in a black t-shirt and boxers while Magnus was dressed in a bright red robe with a meandering gold pattern, the robe ended right above his knees and was open over the chest, some necklaces hanging there, glittering against Magnus' skin. His hair was still ruffled from sleep and he hadn't put any make up on, Alec was really enjoying this open and vulnerable side of Magnus. He felt blessed to get to see it, he suspected that not many people got to see this. They had a slow morning, eating breakfast and having small talk. When they'd finished their breakfast, they proceeded to take a shower together, and maybe a little more than just showering happened. Alec isn't one to kiss and tell.

"Magnus." Alec said, looking up at the other man's face. His head was in Magnus lap, they were on the couch, watching T.V though not really paying attention to what was on.

"Mhhm." Magnus hummed, looking down on Alec, moving his fingers through Alec's hair, making him shiver.

"If you want to, I can show you something that I always loved doing." Alec continued, still looking at Magnus.

"Yeah? I'd love that." Magnus smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on Alec's forehead. "When and where?"

"That's the thing, you'd have to meet Jace. But, we could probably do it now." Alec said, he stopped looking at Magnus and focused his gaze on his own hands, now fidgeting together. He was nervous, he didn't know how Magnus would feel about his suggestion.

"I'd love to meet Jace." Magnus said. "What is it you had in mind?"

"Archery." Alec said, still not looking at Magnus. "Jace's parents has a huge barn where you can practice archery, knife throwing and all sort of things. I've always loved archery and I'm quite good at it. Though I used to be better, when I had more time to spend on it."

"So you'll teach me to use a bow and arrow?" Magnus asked as he pushed Alec's hair away from his forehead. "That's sexy."

Alec laughed at that comment from Magnus. He sat up, kissing Magnus on the way up. "I'll go call Jace." He said before walking toward the kitchen where he'd left his phone.

"What's up?" Jace answered after a few seconds.

"Hey, I wondered if you'd like to go to the barn with me and Magnus, thought I could show him some archery." Alec felt himself blush, he was glad that Jace couldn't see it because he'd never let that go.

"Yeah, sure, Clary is here though. Is it okay if she comes?" Jace answers like it's the most normal thing in the world. "Or did you mean another day?" He adds when Alec doesn't answer him.

"Oh, eh, no, I hoped we could do it today. And sure, Clary can come." Alec snapped out of his chock, he didn't know what he'd expected Jace to say but it wasn't this. He'd at least expected some teasing from Jace.

"Great, it'll be like a double date." Jace said and Alec could hear the smug look on his face. He wanted to hit Jace through the phone.

"Yeah, something like that." Alec simply answers, biting his lip.

"We can be there in thirty?" Jace asked more than he told Alec.

"Oh, uhm. We're at Magnus' place and we'll have to get dressed .. " Alec muttered, hoping that Jace wouldn't catch what he said. Though he knew that Jace had indeed caught it when he heard him laughing at the other end.

"So, let's say an hour then? You might want to take a shower too." Jace laughed, there was the teasing, and Alec wanted to punch him even more. Instead he just muttered "We'll meet you there in an hour." Before hanging up.

Alec took a moment to breath before walking out to the living room where Magnus was still sitting on the couch. Alec told him that they were meeting Jace and Clary in an hour, stating that they'd have to leave in thirty minutes. Magnus practically flew off the couch at that information, he was still without makeup and with his hair laying down, Magnus practically ran toward the bedroom. Alec followed him, though he didn't rush, he walked as slowly as he could. Taking some time to process what was about to happen. This was the first time Alec presented a boyfriend, (or whatever it is that Magnus is to him, he wasn't sure), Alec never had to introduce Dave to him since they already knew each other. Sure Jace has met some of Alec's "friends with benefits" but that wasn't the same thing, that wasn't as serious as what he's got with Magnus. He wasn't sure why, but he was nervous. What if they hated each other? For the first time, maybe ever, Alec was glad that Clary would be with them, she was the only one who could control Jace's temper. She really grounded him, kept him from doing stupid shit.

"Magnus, you do know that we're going to do physical activity right?" Alec said, when he walked into the bedroom, Magnus was in the process of styling his hair, in some magical way he'd already managed to put on makeup.

"Yes. That's why I've chosen throwaway clothes." He answered, waving on hand towards the bed without looking away from the mirror he was standing in front of. Alec looked over to the bed and sure, on them laid what in Magnus' opinion could count as throwaway clothes. It was a tank-top in black, a deep red jumper and black pants. If you asked Alec the clothes looked fancy, though he didn't say anything, he just shook his head and walked over to his own pile of clothes. They weren't what he used to wear when going to practice archery, though they'd do. Somehow Magnus managed to make himself flawless without compromising their time schedule. They were out of the door with minutes to spare. Magnus had done 10 times more things than Alec had in the same time. How he'd managed that was beyond Alec. However, he didn't complain, Magnus looked amazing. Alec thought he was going to faint when he saw Magnus in a tight tank top, his arms huge, but it got worse when he threw on his jumper, it looked like his arms was going to rip the shirt apart. Alec had a hard time collecting his thoughts, though he managed to get out a "are you ready?" Which Magnus nodded to, a smirk on his face, he knew what he was doing and he loved it. Alec wanted to kiss that smirk of off his face, but he didn't. He knew what a pain in the ass Jace would be if they were late, he'd never stop teasing Alec.

When they entered the elevator there was a new person there, a middle-aged man with streaks of gray in his dark brown hair that was falling back on his head. He had a crooked nose and thin lips that was pressed together.

"Mr. Bane." He greeted with a nod, he didn't even give Alec a glance. "Which floor?"

"Mr. Malachi." Magnus greeted back, he didn't smile at him like he'd done to Miss Branwell. "The parking garage please." He added and Malachi pressed the button without another word. The ride down was silent and Malachi stared at the door, he looked like a statue. Alec didn't know what do say, he'd ignored Alec when they entered the elevator and he still hadn't as much as looked at him, and Magnus didn't say anything either so Alec decided to be quiet. It felt like an eternity before the ride down was done and when it was Alec almost ran out of the elevator.

"Have a good day Malachi." He heard Magnus say before he stood at Alec's side, grabbing his hand. Malachi didn't answer, however Alec heard something that sounded like a grunt before the doors closed.

"Grumpy old man that Malachi." Magnus muttered. "Awfully homophobic. Talked a lot about blood purity before. Now he doesn't talk to me at all." Magnus continued a frown on his face.

"What an ass." Alec said, wanting to know more but he thought it could wait. He wanted Magnus to be happy and in a good mood, he didn't want one asshole to ruin their day. It worked, he heard Magnus letting out a short laugh.

"Yeah, that's the right word to describe him." Magnus continued laughing.

The tension from Malachi went away and they spent the car ride small talking and giggling like little girls.

* * *

AN: I know it's going too good to be true for them right now. Don't worry, it's the calm before the storm. *evil laugh* (Elvira made me like this.)


	15. Chapter 15

_**This is a special update! I've worked hard on getting this chapter done in time. For today, it's not your regular day, no. Today, my dear friend Alva turns 20! 3 This is my gift for you Alva :) Hope you had a great day. You're the best 3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALVA!**_

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

As they pulled up outside the barn and Magnus parked next to Jace's car, Alec felt like his insides would explode. He didn't know what he was so nervous about. To Alec's happiness he noticed that Jace's car was empty, as he looked over at the barn, it's red paint starting to peel off, he saw two figures leaning against a wall. One reaching the other to it's shoulder, the shorter one was Clary and she had her hair in a ponytail. The taller one, Jace, had his arm wrapped around Clary's shoulders. Alec looked over at Magnus, who was staring straight forward, his hands still on the steering wheel.

"Are you nervous?" Alec asked, looking at Magnus' knuckles, turning white.

"Strangely, yes." He sighed, loosening his grip slightly and looked over at Alec. "It's just, Jace seems like your family, not just a close friend. And I'm scared that he won't like me."

"You shouldn't worry about that, I'm the one of us two who's hard to win over. So you've managed the hard part." Alec smiled and Magnus shook his head laughing. "What I'm worried about is you not liking him." Alec giggled. The tension in Alec's body washed away as the sound of Magnus' laugh reached his ears.

"Well, shall we?" Magnus said still laughing, moving his hand to open the door. They hadn't taken the convertible today either, so Magnus couldn't do his fancy jump out. Alec followed Magnus out and hand in hand they walked up to Clary and Jace.

"Hi!" Clary greeted with a huge smile, Jace hadn't seen them coming, too caught up in looking at Clary. "It's been a long time." Clary said and at first Alec thought she was talking to him, wondering what she meant, it wasn't that long ago.

"It's been forever." Alec heard Magnus respond and watched in ave as they hugged.

"You guys know each other?" Jace and Alec said in choir.

"Yeah, our mothers knew each other." Magnus answered.

"We used to meet all the time when we were younger." Clary added. "Even though my brother was more the same age as Magnus, it was us two who spent most time together."

"Well, your brother refused to leave your mother's side." Magnus laughed. Jace and Alec stood still, staring at each other and then at Magnus and Clary, and back. They hadn't expected this.

"Luckily he's outgrown that trait by now." Clary laughed and Magnus laughed, and Jace and Alec still stood there confused.

"I didn't expect you to be Clary. But it's a pleasant surprise." Magnus said, hugging Clary once more.

"Yeah, I didn't understand it was you until Jace said that Alec's date was Starboy." Clary smiled.

"You must be Jace." Magnus smiled at Jace, reaching out a hand.

"Yes." Jace quickly recovered and his face displayed one of his charismatic smiles and grabbed Magnus' hand. "So you're the new boyfriend?"

Alec froze, they haven't really talked about this, he wasn't sure what Magnus was to him. They've ever only used the term "dating". He felt his cheeks turn warm and Alec guessed, red.

"Why, I hope so. It would be terribly awkward otherwise." Magnus finally answered Jace. Thankfully he seemed pleased with that answer and walked to open the door, letting everybody in.

"Jace." Clary said, putting a hand on his arm. "Would you help me practice knife throwing?" She asked and Jace nodded, they walked away to the other side of the barn. Where the knifes laid neatly in a row, Jace had obviously been here and prepared before they arrived. Along the wall there was different targets, on the walls there was round circles, those you used when shooting dart and sprawled across the floor stood silhouettes of humans, with three different targets on them.

Alec let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding as Jace and Clary got out of earshot.

"Boyfriend huh?" Magnus teased, pocking Alec's arm.

"I've never used that word.. it's just .. Jace .. he's .. " Alec stuttered, looking down at his feet. Again feeling his cheeks turn warm.

"I wouldn't mind if you started using that word." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, he hadn't even noticed that Magnus had moved so close.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." Alec breathed as he slowly looked up to meet Magnus' eyes. He was even closer than Alec had thought, he found his lips just a millimeter away from Magnus' and before thinking he closed the space between them. The kiss was however cut short by Jace whistling. When Alec looked over his back to shoot him an angry look, he saw Clary hitting him on the arm, saying something that looked like "stop it." And instead of giving Jace that angry glance, he burst out laughing at the look on his face when Clary scolded him, he looked like a child. It was too funny not to laugh and he heard Magnus laugh behind him.

"Sorry about Jace, he enjoys being an ass." Alec muttered and Magnus laughed even harder. When he finally managed to stop laughing, Alec showed him over to the corner with the archery course. He picked up a bow and an arrow, his bow was silver with a curve at both ends, along it was old runes painted, he'd put them there himself when he was younger, they had meanings though Alec didn't remember them all. He'd found the rune language in an old book in his parents basement and was mesmerized by they way they moved over the papers, the mix of soft and sharp.

"I thought I could just show you first, then I'll take it step by step with you." Alec said, not looking at Magnus, that would just get him distracted, instead he twirled the arrow between his fingers and when Magnus didn't respond he shot a quick glance back. Magnus was leaning against a pillar and watching Alec.

Alec took a deep breath before raising his bow and placing the arrow, the back on the string, the tip beside the bow. He drew the string back, feeling his muscles work, he relaxed and focused on the bullseye. He let the arrow go and it shot away with a immense speed and fixed right in the bullseye. He heard Magnus applaud.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that you were good." Magnus said and Alec could hear him walking closer.

"Well, I've practiced a lot over the years." Alec said, not one to brag but it was true, he had spent a lot of time on it and he was proud of his skill.

"Obviously." Magnus said, now standing next to Alec. "Want to show me or I could just watch you practice. I wouldn't mind."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you just stare at me while I have all the fun?" Alec responded, grinning at the use of the word 'boyfriend'.

"Hm." Magnus hummed "a boyfriend who lets his boyfriend watch him be sexy instead of making a fool of himself?" Magnus tilted his head, looking at Alec with puppy eyes. Alec looked away and moved to stand behind him.

"Nah-ah. You're not getting away that easily." Alec whispered in Magnus' ear as he put his arms around Magnus, holding the bow in front of him.

"Remind me to ask how your sister uses puppy eyes to make you oblige." Magnus pouted.

"Not a chance." Alec scoffed "now, grab an arrow." He pointed toward a oval box filled with arrows. Magnus reached over, picking one of them up.

"Put the end of it at the string." Alec instructed. "You see that there's a little slit at the end of the arrow, the string goes in there." Alec continued and Magnus did as he was told. "Now, put your left hand there." Alec said while guiding it to the handle of the bow, then he helped Magnus getting the arrow straight. "Now, we pull back and aim." Alec said as he took Magnus' right hand, pulling it and the string back. He could feel the muscles shift in Magnus' back and shoulder, it was easy to forget how well trained he was. Sure his muscles always filled out his clothes, sometimes to the point of breaking. But something about how he carried himself made it easy to forget the strength in those muscles. Alec guessed it had something to do with how Magnus walked like he was dancing, his movements soft and fluent. _'Focus Alec. Focus. Don't think about this right now.'_ he thought and took a deep breath.

"Release" Alec whispered in Magnus' ear as he let go of his hand, letting Magnus shoot the arrow by himself. When Magnus released the arrow it didn't go as fast as Alec's did before, it was however still a very fast arrow and it fixed a little bit to the left of the bullseye. "Not bad." Alec smiled behind Magnus.

"Well, I didn't do much of the work." Magnus answered, tilting his head to the side and Alec put his chin on Magnus' shoulder, letting it rest there, content with the silence.

"Do you want to try it all on your own then?" Alec finally asked after them standing there in silence, bodies resting against each other, their breathing slow and synced.

"Maybe you could show me just one more time." Magnus said, turning his head to meet Alec's face. There was something mischievous in his eyes. "You know, just so that I won't be a total failure."

"Yeah, sure. Grab another arrow will you?" Alec answered, and when Magnus had the new arrow, he took a step back toward Alec, pressing his body closer to Alec's. He had to take a deep breath to keep his concentration, and for once he was happy about Jace being loud, it helped him stop thinking inappropriate thoughts. It was a good mood killer having Jace shouting "BULLSEYE" every few seconds.

"Is he always like that?" Magnus laughed, while Alec helped him put the arrow in the right spot.

"Yeah. Always has been, always will be." Alec answered, a small smile playing on his lips. "But it's mostly an act, he's not so tough deep down."

"I know the type." Magnus answered. Alec didn't say anything, this took concentration and Alec couldn't talk while he aimed. He'd been taught not to, he'd been taught to let everything else fall away, so that he became one with the bow, and everything else but them, the arrow and the target fell away.

"Now." Alec whispered to Magnus and once again let go of him, taking a step back. This time the arrow moved faster though it hit about the same spot as before.

"This time you'll have to do it all by yourself." Alec said as he reached over to pick up another arrow.

"Doesn't sound like much fun." Magnus pouted, however he took the arrow from Alec and got to work. It took him some time and a lot of shifting position before he let go of the arrow. The speed of the arrow was about the same as when Alec helped Magnus the first time. Though this time the arrow hit the left end of the target. It wasn't bad, not at all, it was good for a first time.

"See, it goes a lot better when you're helping me." Magnus pouted. Alec laughed and shook his head.

"Well, just keep practicing. You're still hitting the target, that's pretty good, you know for a beginner." Alec said, kissing Magnus' cheek before walking up to the target, gathering the arrows, giving one to Magnus and putting the rest back in the bin. "Go again." Alec said and leaned against the pillar, the same one that Magnus had leaned against before.

For about half an hour they continued like that, Alec leaning against the pillar, giving Magnus advice while he practiced, then Magnus' phone rang.

"I have to take this." Magnus said, furrowing his brows as he looked at the screen. Alec nodded and watched as Magnus walked out of the barn. While waiting for Magnus to come back Alec took the chance to practice his archery skills. He wasn't sure for how long Magnus was gone, Alec always lost track of time when shooting with his bow.

"Sorry about that." Magnus said causing Alec to jump, he hadn't heard him come back. "It was my manager." Magnus added.

"No worries." Alec smiled. "Do you want to try something else in here?" Magnus' eyes searched the room, looking at all the different stations, that over the years had become many. His eyes stopped at the sight of the climbing wall.

"That looks like fun." He said, pointing at it. Alec cursed inside, it wasn't his strongest suit, especially not since he barley has time to train anymore. Alec however, didn't tell Magnus this, he just nodded and together they started walking across the barn. The climbing wall was placed on a long side wall, in the middle off the monkey bars and a big black tire. The monkey bars used to be Alec's second favorite (after archery), he could do a lot of tricks on them, but he probably wasn't strong enough these days. It was hard keeping that muscle mass when you didn't eat enough and didn't have time to train.

"Are you guys going on the climbing wall?!" Jace shouted from behind Alec, he was prepared for it this time but Magnus wasn't and he jumped causing Jace to laugh. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes you did." Clary said, walking over to them. "You tried to sneak up on Alec, you wanted to scare him." She raised her right eyebrow at Jace.

"Clary, stop telling on me." Jace pouted. Alec shook his head and laughed.

"Regardless if you meant to scare us or not, I'm assuming you came over here to have a race?" Alec said, thinking back to all the afternoons they'd spent here together, competing in everything.

"YES!" Jace practically jumped up and down.

"Let's do it then." Magnus said, looking straight into Jace's eyes, who looked chocked. Jace however, recovered quickly and agreed, accepting the challenge.

Alec found it kind of exciting, he knew how good Jace was at this, but there was something about the look on Magnus' face, something that made Alec doubt if Jace really would win this.

He and Clary sat down on the floor, Clary with her legs crossed leaning back on her hands, Alec with on leg bent and one straight, resting his head on his knee. Jace and Magnus was standing next to each other, Jace explaining the rules, waving his arms around, Magnus with his arms crossed and head tilted slightly to the left, listening to Jace. Once the rules were decided, Jace and Magnus took their place at the bottom of each end, ready to start climbing.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" Alec and Clary counted and at three both men started climbing the wall. Magnus was keeping up with Jace, he was just a centimeter behind. It was really exciting until the end, when it was just a meter or two left, Magnus suddenly climbing very fast and was ahead of Jace before Alec could blink, then he touched the ceiling, indicating that he'd won.

"I'd ask for a rematch, but it will have to wait." Jace pouted as they climbed down. "I have to help Clary prepare for the party tonight." Jace continued as he dropped down on the floor.

"Another day then?" Magnus smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh you bet. It's not over yet." Jace said pointing a finger at Magnus, causing all four to laugh. "Are you coming to the party?" Jace asked turning to face Alec. He'd forgotten about the party, he still hadn't talked to Magnus about it and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, eh, I don't know. I have to work tomorrow." Alec muttered, rubbing his neck.

"What party?" Magnus asked, looking at Clary,

"Just a small party at my house." Clary smiled and stood up, brushing off dust from her thighs with her hands. "My parents aren't home. Thought it could be fun to gather some friends."

"Do you want to go with me?" Alec asked Magnus. "I mean, if that's not too much trouble."

"I'd love to." Magnus said. "There's just a few people right? Nothing that will get the attention of the press?"

"Oh god no, they won't be there and I'll make sure people won't gossip." Clary assured him.

"We can't stay long though, I have an early shift, and Magnus have an early plane to catch." Alec said as they walked out of the barn. Jace and Clary assured them that it would be fine, they didn't have to stay all night.

"Izzy will be thrilled to meet both of you." Clary said as she hugged Alec goodbye and in the corner of his eye he saw Magnus shoot him a teasing glance. Oh god, Magnus was going to meet his sister? What was Alec thinking? Introducing him to the only family he had? At the same day. Oh god. And Alec hadn't met anyone, not Ragnor nor Christina, or anyone else that was close to Magnus.

When they were alone and sitting in Magnus' car, it felt like Alec's heart would explode, it pounded so hard.

"Alec, darling, calm down." Magnus voice was soft and he placed his hand over Alec's. "What's bothering you?"

"It's … just .. it's .. Izzy .. " Alec paused, taking a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm worried that maybe this is going to fast, you meeting Jace and now Izzy too, the same day." He bit his lip and let his head fall back on the headrest.

"It's not, don't worry. You're worrying for nothing." Magnus rubbed his thumb across Alec's hand.

"You sure?" He asked tilting his head to face Magnus, searching his face for any sign of doubt.

"Yes." Magnus nodded. "Don't worry." Alec moved closer to Magnus, giving him a soft kiss.

"Good." He breathed before leaning back again.

"Let's go get party ready." Magnus smiled and turned on the engine. Magnus had managed to calm Alec down a little, though he still felt like his heart would explode. Introducing someone to his sister was big, she was the single most important person in his life. If they didn't get along, Alec didn't know if he could continue seeing Magnus. There was a lump in his throat. This was do or die.


End file.
